Final Fantasy: Supernatural
by Lovesanime
Summary: Dean's life sucked as it is, being only a farm boy in the middle of nowhere. His life is about to change when King Lucifer's Knights come to him for the night and have a prisoner with them. He just might get his Final Fantasy.
1. Final Fantasy

**A/N:** This is a new twist on the Final Fantasy series. I'm only using some of the refrences like names and such. Supernatural on the other hand. There won't be any spoiler for that. Well, at least I hope there won't be any spoliers. Read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or Supernatural.

Dean Winchester hated his life. It was always pick the crops. Sow the fields. All in all, Dean's life sucked ass. All he wanted was to get out into the world, fight a few fiends or find a hot babe to fuck. But no he was stuck looking after chickens or watering the fields. His father John on the other hand had left the farm to pursue the man who killed Mary, Dean's mother and John's wife. Dean hadn't heard back from his father in over four years. The young Winchester wanted to go with but considering the small amount of farms in the area, John ordered his son to stay.

Something made Dean look up at the sky. Something foreboding was coming and the young Winchester did not like it. Honestly he practiced with the broom once in a while but nothing came to real steel of a sword. Dean brought his gaze to several knights traveling up the dirt road. The next village was not for another good forty miles. A yellow chocobo was coming towards his small field. The armored bird stopped short so not to ruin the farmed field. Dean stopped his work to lean against his plow.

"Can I help you Lady Knight?" the Winchester asked the armored woman on top of the chocobo.

"Yes, can you tell me how many miles will it take us to get Kuja Village?" she asked as her chocobo pawed the ground.

"Forty if you go through Lawrence Woods but that'll take you most of the day. And going through those woods at night is not the brightest anyone has done," Dean answered.

"Why good sir would it not be a good idea to go through?" the lady knight asked. She wore the royal crest of Lucifer. Dean's gaze drifted to the rest of her party five total chocobos. Four of them surrounded a tall, chained figure. The figure's hands were incased in stone handcuffs and the figure's head was covered in a sack. A collar around the person's neck was linked to the four lances that the other Chocobo Knights carried. Dean set his gaze back to the lady knight in charge.

"Fiends, M'Lady. They come out in full force at night. And with your uh…..other person there….you'll be at the wood's edge by nightfall. And the fiends don't mind attacking anyone near the forest's edge. Most of them attack in numbers. Large numbers," the Winchester explained.

"So what do we do Lady Ruby?" one knight questioned. The lady knight which happened to be the only female among them smirked.

"Why this kind farmer will hold us for the night. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company," Ruby stated. Dean gulped and nodded. No one went against Lucifer's knights. Especially Lady Lillith's personal guard.

"Um…sure," the Winchester stated. "The house is not that far." He pointed behind him and a small structure jutting out of the ground.

"Thank you….uh what's your name?" Lady Ruby asked as the rest of her knights made their way to Dean's home with their prisoner.

"Dean. Dean Winchester," the young twenty-six year old replied. The lady knight smirked at him and he had the feeling that he just said the wrong word.

* * *

Few Minutes Later…..

Dean was serving what was left of his food ration to the knights in his home. Lady Ruby had gone to bed early, taking his own mattress. The other knights were dosing after had finished their meals. Their prisoner was tied up outside where it was raining. There was a few scraps left over so Dean picked those up and snuck out to give them to who ever was the knight's prisoner.

Dean got out there with a lantern and umbrella since it was raining and looked at the shivering mess on the ground. The prisoner was tied to a post and forced to stand. The tall figure was soaked through and sagging against the post. When the figure heard Dean's footsteps, they stood up straight.

"I brought something for you to eat," Dean said. The figure's head, the Winchester assumed was trying to look at him.

"Don't," a man's voice under the hood said. "You'll only get in trouble. I'm surprised you're not in trouble right now just talking to me." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"The Chocobo Knights are sleeping off my good cooking so don't worry," Dean said while waving it off even though the man couldn't see it. The man then huffed.

"If those were the real Chocobo Knights then I wouldn't be going to Lucifer's Castle," the prisoner said.

"So why are you going there?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer needs a vessel and half-breeds like me come rarely," the man said.

"Half-breed?" Dean said as he went to take off the hood.

"Wait, don't!" the man said just as the Winchester pulled it off. If the farmer outside of Lawrence Wood was surprised he didn't show it. The man had shoulder length brown hair. Tiny horns sprouted from his head. His face had spots of scales but being wet it didn't show that great. When Dean looked at the man's eyes they were sparkling hazel which was a rare eye color in itself. The man cringed away.

"Wow," was all Dean said. The man blinked then stopped cringing.

"Wait. You're not surprised?" the half-dragon asked. Only dragons had scales and horns. When the dragons came out in human form though the only difference was the hair. Usually the hair color told people what color dragon it was. Dragon's in human form did not show horns or scales on the skin. Dean just shrugged.

"I was for a second, if that makes you feel better," the Winchester said. A noise came in from the house. The man's eyes widen.

"Oh shit!" he turned to Dean. "Please tell me you got the key?" Dean smirked at him and held out a single key on a ring on his index finger. The Winchester quickly undid the man's handcuffs and just as the man was rubbing the soreness away the knights came out. They started towards them. Dean dropped the lamp and it went out on the wet grass.

"Do you know how to fight?" the man asks. Dean looks skeptical at him.

"Sort of. I've only used a broom and a bucket turned over," Dean replied. The man paled. They both started running toward the chocobos.

"Great. How far is the forest from here?" the man asked. Both mounted one and kicked off towards Dean's fields. Dean paled.

"Maybe a couple miles. But you can't be serious!" he said. The man turned to him.

"Oh, I'm totally serious," the prisoner-now-free-man said as he turned his chocobo towards the forest that could be seen in the distance even in the pale moonlight from green Terra and blue Pandora. Dean had no choice but to follow him. As they neared the edge they could hear the pursuit behind them and the forest fiends stirring at the sounds of their chocobos. They slowed as soon as they hit the trees. The blue light from Pandora giving them enough light to move through but no more than that.

A snarl and Dean's chocobo was attacked by a wolf fiend. The Winchester fell with a cry and several more of the fiend's pack joined in feasting on the poor yellow bird.

"Shit!" Dean cursed as one decided that he looked like a good snack. A large dog like thing came barreling by and stood in front of him protectively. The man had come around on his chocobo as the dog thing distracted the fiends. The freed man held out his hand to help Dean up onto the chocobo.

"Don't worry Ifrit will protect us," the man said. The Winchester was gabbing at him and took the hand. He was hoisted up and sat behind the man.

"Your…..You're a summoner?" Dean exclaimed. As a young boy Dean heard about summoners from his father. They were people who were chosen to keep peace but King Lucifer sought out to destroy them. Now Dean knew why they had this man in stone handcuffs. The man turned his head to look at Dean. The fires from Ifrit giving him new light on his rescuer. He urged the chocobo through the forest.

"Yes," the man said then looked at him in confusion. "You look at lot like my dad. Do you know anyone by the name by John Winchester?" Dean blinked.

"Yeah, because he's my dad," the young Winchester replied. "How come you know my dad?" The man stopped the chocobo and Ifrit looked back at his master.

"Because John Winchester is my father," the man said. "I'm his son Samuel. Why are you referring to my father as 'dad'?"

"I'm John Winchester's son Dean," the elder Winchester said. Sam turned again to look at him with wide eyes.

"So you're Dean huh? He's said a lot about you, you know," he replied. Dean frowned. Why did everyone know more about his dad than he did? Sam continued, "And to think he was hiding out on a farm this whole time."

"What in the Nine Hells are you talking about?" Dean asked frustrated. Sam smirked then urged the chocobo on further.

"You should be able to summon too," Samuel said. "The Winchesters are long line of summoners." Dean's eyebrows knitted together. Since when did Winchesters summon? The elder Winchester would have heard about him and his father being summoners. Of course anytime he went into town was with his father and most of the time his father was the one doing the talking. John told him to keep quiet about their last time and now he knew why.

"Sorry to say but I can't. Dad never taught me," Dean replies. Sam looks again surprised.

"Funny, he taught me. Maybe he saw you as a fighter rather than a summoner," Sam explains. Dean scoffs and they both fall into silence. Ifrit walks beside them on all fours. The summon keeps looking up every now and then at Dean and then switches to Samuel. After several hours they come to a clearing and Dean can sense fiends at the edges.

"We'll stop here. I don't think Ruby's following us and if she did she's probably already been eaten by your wolf friends," Sam announces. Dean gives out a 'whatever'. He wasn't really in the mood. The Winchester just found out that his father had been lying to him his whole life and found out he had a brother. A half-brother at that. Wait a minute. Sam didn't recall his name. Why was that?

"How come you didn't remember my name when I said it to the Ruby chick?" Dean asks. Sam looks up from his knelt position by Ifrit.

"I was groggy. They gave me something so I couldn't concentrate on summoning. I could barely remember what town we stopped at last. When you came out to give me food that was when the drug was wearing off," Sam explained. Dean gave him an 'oh'. The Winchester sat on the wet ground and laid against the nestled chocobo. He guessed that he got his wish after all. Dean would get his adventures around the world and fight against fiends like he wanted. The only problem was he didn't have a sword or armor to go to battle with and he didn't have any gil to get these items. The Winchester dosed and figured that he'll figure it out in the morning.

* * *

A/N 2: Hoped you enjoyed reading this. I'm also looking forward to actually finishing this story without going to others because I was bored.

* * *

****

Chapter 1: Final Fantasy.


	2. Ice Queen, Shiva

**A/N:** Welcome to another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Supernatural characters or the materials from the Final Fantasy series. I only own the plot.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Ice Queen, Shiva.**

Dean and Sam arrive to the village by mid-morning. Sam had put a hood over his head to cover his horns but that didn't stop people from starring at them. The younger Winchester thought they were all staring at him when in fact they were starring at Dean. Before exiting the forest, Sam dismissed Ifrit.

"Why are they starring?" Dean whispered to his new-found brother. Sam bent his head lower.

"I think it's me. My scales kinda stand out," Sam whispered back. Dean patted his pockets and slapped his forehead.

"Tell me you got some gil on you?" The elder Winchester asked. Sam shook his head and then got an irritated look on his face.

"I was a prisoner dude. Do you honestly think they would let me keep any?" he asked. Dean just shrugged then looked at their chocobo. They had taken the armor off so not to frighten the villagers. The elder Winchester smirked and exchanged looks with Sam.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. Sam returned the smirk. A few minutes later they were holding a small sack of gil after selling the chocobo.

"Let's get a drink and celebrate," Dean said heading towards a bar. Sam smacked his forehead and rubbed his face. As they entered everyone turned their gaze to them. After looking the customers went back to their drinks.

"Dean we should stock up on supplies not getting drunk," Sam whispered in his brother's ear. Dean waved it off.

"I'm only getting one," he says. Sam rolls his eyes as he sits next to Dean at the bar. The only other person at the bar was a leathered armored person who looks like he had one drink too many. The armored man had his head rested on the bar. His lance next to him, battered and worn just like his armor. The man raises his head and raises a hand to the barkeep.

"One more please. And one for my friends," the drunk says and points at Dean and Sam. The guy looked drunker than Hell. What caught Dean's attention was the man's eyes. Crystallized blue looked back him. The drunk got a confused look on his face when he looked at Dean.

"Do I know you from somewhere? 'Cause you look familiar," the black haired man said. Dean gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah I get that a lot," the elder Winchester replied. The drunk man shrugged and turned back to his drink.

"Dean we need to leave as soon as possible," Sam whispered while taking Dean's upper arm. "Lucifer's Knights may be looking for us right now. And Ruby rarely forgets a face." The barkeep gave them their drinks. Dean drained his drink. Sam gave his to the ex-knight at the bar.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later….

"Is that all they had?" Sam asks. Dean shrugs at his half-brother. The younger Winchester eyed the shabby leather armor.

"It's better than what he was trying to give me. And besides the daggers was free," Dean said holding out plain looking daggers. A commotion stopped all what Sam was going to say.

"I told you we're looking for a young man with short dirty blonde hair and a tall one!" It was one of Lucifer's Chocobo Knights. Several of them surrounded the barkeep of the Kuja Inn. The barkeep pointed at them.

"There!"

"Oh shit!" Dean shouted and pulled Sam down the busy village street. They came out the other side of the village. The elder Winchester didn't know where to go. He's never really been past his farm or past Hinder Town which was in the other direction. Kuja Village had Lawrence Wood to the south and west. To the east was were the Nebraska Mountains and in the distance north where the mountain curved and went on. Between those mountains though was an open plain and if they ran north they would be sitting ducks.

"Follow me!" the man at the bar shouted. Dean and Sam didn't question him when the knights behind them shouted at them to stop. The man ran towards the mountains.

"There cavern not that far!" the man shouted. As they approached the mountains a breeze was coming out of the cave. Dean let out a shiver. They ran into the cave while the ex-knight stopped at the entrance. He placed a hand to the side and a stone slid over the entrance.

"They won't be able to get in for now," the man said.

"Why help us?" Sam asked. "We never…."

"You're Winchesters. Anyone with common knowledge of the Winchesters would help," the man said.

"How…." Dean started when the man held up a hand.

"You both look like Winchesters and I owe a debt to John," the black haired man answered. The man lit a torch in the small lighting they got through the door.

"Well, could we know the name of our rescuer?" Sam asked. The man looked up while making sure his lance was in good shape.

"Castiel. I was once a Chocobo Knight for Prince Michael until Lucifer fired us all and replaced us with his minions," the man now Castiel said. Dean got a confused look on his face.

"I only heard rumors but I heard that Michael was overthrown by his younger brother," Sam said. Castiel looked uncomfortable at that.

"Well, they're true. His Majesty was growing weak because his vessel was wearing out. It was four years ago that he just required a new one," the ex-knight explained. Dean exchanged looks with his half-brother.

"I'm a bit confused," the elder Winchester said.

"What you expect from a repressed and replaced memory individual whose been living on a farm for the last couple of years?" Castiel said as he started off further into the cave.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked as he grabbed Castiel's shoulder. The ex-knight's face was blank of emotion.

"Both you and your brother's memory's have been repressed and replaced with different ones. Your father requested it so you wouldn't be in any danger," the blue eyed man said and continued forward. "You're both part of the Winchester Summoning Clan. You work directly with the royal family. Well, your clan did I should say." Dean was getting a headache from all this. He placed a hand on the wall to support him and his other on his forehead. A rush of images and voices jumbled together came at him. One scene in his mind stuck with him.

"_Look Dad!"_ He heard himself say. His voice sounded like a little kid's. He saw himself lift a little puppy that looked an awful lot like Ifrit with little tiny horns on top of its head. Dean didn't realize he passed out until he felt a warm fire burning at his side. He was in a small lavish cave. It looked like someone was living here. There was even a hole in the ceiling so the smoke could get out. Dean found himself cover in a brown fur blanket. The elder Winchester felt sweat down his brow.

"You're awake," Dean heard Castiel say. The Winchester turned his head in the direction of the ex-knight's voice. The blue eyed man was stirring something in a pot on the fire. Dean tried to lift his hand to his face but it wouldn't obey his command. New sweat formed on his brow and Castiel put a cloth to his forehead.

"I must apologize," the ex-knight said. Dean's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What for?" Dean asked weakly.

"I'm the one who caused you pain. By stating that you had repressed memories, your mind has begun to unlock them, thus causing you pain," Castiel explained. Dean's face relaxed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh," Dean said before sleep to over him.

* * *

"He'll be alright?" Sam asked in the shadows. In the light his eyes looked yellow. Castiel tilted his head.

"Why ask that when he's clearly in pain?" Castiel asked. Sam rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"That's not what I meant. I meant will he be alright when he's over this?" Sam said. The ex-knight looked behind him at the sleeping Dean.

"It's not entirely clear. It's been many years since I've seen you and your brother," the former Chocobo Knight replied. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I have repressed memories, yet I haven't experienced what Dean's going through," Sam said with a hand to his chin.

"It's because you're an abomination. Azazel has tainted you while you were still young," Castiel says like it was nothing new and pokes at the fire. "Soup?" The former knight holds out a bowl to him. Sam was about refuse when his stomach answered for him. The younger Winchester huffed, took the bowl and took a couple of bites. The ex-knight shook Dean awake. The elder Winchester's eyes were unfocused.

"Sammy?" he mumbled. Something in Sam opened his mind to a memory of him and Dean.

"_It's like this Sammy,"_ he heard young Dean say. The memory was when he first summoned Shiva. Sam was confused because he never summoned Shiva with his other memories. Sam shook away the memory and came over to his brother. He took a hold of Dean's hand and patted his hair.

"It's alright Dean. I'm here," Sam said. "You need to eat something." Dean just nodded and the younger Winchester helped Dean sit up. The elder Winchester's back leant against Sam's chest while Castiel spoon fed him.

"We'll leave as soon as Dean's capable," the former Chocobo Knight said.

"That won't be necessary," a female voice said behind them. Sam's eyes widen. Lady Ruby stood in the doorway with hands on her hips. The younger Winchester dragged his older brother across the room and held up a staff that laid in the corner of the room. Dean weakly gripped the staff and his eyes glowed. Sam looked down at his brother. Blue dust particles started forming ice and a scantly clad woman formed. Her hair formed blue braids down her back. Castiel turned and he looked really surprised.

"Shiva," the ex-knight whispered. The summon nodded and formed an ice spear out of the cold air surrounding her.

"Go," she spoke and pointed at the wall beside Sam and Dean. A rumbling sound and a hole appeared. Sam slung Dean over his shoulder and motioned for Castiel to follow. More knights poured into the room and started after them. With a snap of her fingers, Shiva turned them into icicles from the waist down. Since Dean was the one that summoned her, the Ice Queen's powers weren't up to their best. Lady Ruby avoid it and Dean saw through his summon's eyes. It was like part of him stay with her.

Shiva cast her blizzard spells at the lady knight. Some caught Ruby but didn't do that much damage. With her lance, Lucifer's knight stabbed right through the summon. The Ice Queen's eyes widen and shoved the knight off. Her Diamond Dust shattered and the room started caving in. The fire went out and the room is utterly destroyed as Shiva dissolves and returns to her plane of existence.

* * *

Dean let out a cry as he felt the pain his summon felt and then fell unconscious against his brother's back. Castiel and Sam are jogging along the tunnel when they feel the strong wind from the collapse of the room. They're nearly knocked to their knees and hear a cry of frustration coming down the tunnel they were just down.

"This is so not our day," Sam comes out as he pushes himself off the wall. Castiel was doing the same and then paled.

"Curse the gods and back. There's a reason why I had this tunnel sealed off," the ex-knight said. Sam turned his head to look at him and gave him a confused look. "There's a sleeping frost dragon down here. Not to mention a number of fiends."

"I have Ifrit. So no problem," Sam said and summoned said creature.

"Welcome to the Ice Caverns," Castiel mumbled and held his lance in both hands.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hoped you enjoyed this almost New Year special. Reviews are most welcomed. I like to thank dulcinea for being my first reviewer for this story.


	3. Bahamut Tetra, City of Trains

**A/N:** Hoped everyone's enjoyed this story so far. I enjoy writing it. Some of the names in this are from the Final Fantasy series. Like Tetra is a card game in FF8. I get some of the names like Natil from authors that I can't remember their names. And some things I get from Duegeons and Dragons.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own...so quit asking.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Bahamut. Tetra, City of Trains.**

As the trio entered a chapel looking room they stopped to rest. Dean was set against the wall and still hadn't regained consciousness. Castiel was checking his lance while Sam looked at a dragon statue that was placed at the head of the room. The younger Winchester looked up at the light coming into the room. The windows showing light were stained glass and showed many battles. More specifically a dragon attacking enemies.

"We're in a chapel of Bahamut," Sam said. Castiel looked up with a questionable look on his face.

"How would you know?" Sam shrugged.

"I just sense it. Something in me tells me that this was dedicated to the King of Dragons," the Winchester answered.

"It's been a while since I had visitors," a man with long black hair stepped out from behind the statue. He was clothed in robes of black and the trim of the robes were in red. "Especially summoners. It's been a _long_ while since I had summoners visit me." Castiel was up and pointing his lance at the newcomer. The man snorted.

"Put that away, Sir Knight. I'm not going to eat you. Humans are so stringy to begin with. Just like elves and those aren't very appetizing. Heck you don't qualify as human do you Sir Knight?" the man said. Castiel visibly paled. Sam looked at him, clearly confused.

"What's he talking about Cas?" Sam asked. The man smirked.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get his scent Sam Winchester. Though I have to give him some credit on trying to hide it," the man said with his hand behind his back. "Chocobo Knight here is an angel. Like Michael and Lucifer." Sam's face dropped. A small laugh on the floor brought everyone's attention to Dean.

"Well, that explains the flight we took," Dean says. "The one where Cas took us on a little flying experience. Did I ever tell you that you have lovely wings, Cas?"

"Yes, once. Then you….." a blush appeared on the ex-knight's face. Sam looked really disturbed at that. The other man in the room cleared his throat.

"I didn't need that image Dean Winchester," the raven haired man stated.

"How do you know our names?" Sam asked. The man laughed.

"Through you of course. You're one of my children even if you're a half-breed," the man said. Sam's eyes widen.

"Bahamut," the elder Winchester stated weakly. Bahamut smiled.

"I'm surprised you remember me," the King of Dragons said.

"Can't forget a summon you were forced to memorize," Dean replied. "Of course me and my brother were an exception. Having our memories erased and all." Bahamut let out a small chuckle.

"I'm still in books I see." It was Dean's turn to laugh.

"If by books you mean ancient books that haven't been updated since they were written," the elder Winchester said. The King of Dragons shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now, now does it?" the dragon asked. "Like I said before it's been a _long _time since I had anyone here. And you thought I was a frost dragon. Puh-lease." The last statement was directed at Cas. Dean let out a cough and a shiver.

"It is rather cold in here isn't it?" Bahamut said and snapped his fingers. Torches on the walls lit up and behind the dragon statue a fireplace came to life. "I've some blankets in the back." The dragon in human form went to a door beside the fireplace and went through it. Sam helped his brother to his feet and moved to the fire. The younger Winchester placed Dean's back against the platform that the dragon statue sat on. Bahamut came back with three blankets and offered each of the men the hefty comforters. Sam refused his because his body like a dragon's accommodated for weather and produced its own body heat to the right temperatures. Sam sat next to his brother and Dean moved closer enjoying at the new fondness of body heat.

"Warm," Dean sighed. Sam looked to the side at him.

"Don't think about drooling on me jerk," Sam said. Dean glared up at him.

"I don't drool bitch," the older brother mumbled. Castiel sat and leant next to other side of the fireplace. Bahamut went back into the room and came back out with a rune covered rod and a blue tinted short sword. He handed the rod to Sam and also held out a onyx gem.

"So you can summon me next time," the dragon explained. "And this is for your brother." The King of Dragons set the sword beside them. Bahamut turned to Castiel. "I'd offer you something but you seem to treasure that lance of yours." The angel looked at his lance to up at the dragon.

"Think you can enhance it?" Cas asked. The dragon smirked.

"What you take me for? A lizard? I could do something better," Bahamut said as he put a hand on the lance. The lance began to transform into an ornate dragon. Near the metal a dragon in flight held the steel in place. Its tail whined its way down the shaft. The shaft turned from it brown wood to solid black stone. Yet when Castiel picked it up it was lighter than it had been. The King of Dragons smirked again.

"That's not even the tip of the iceberg. You'll have to find out the abilities yourself but I'm sure you'll get to test it soon enough," with that the dragon dissipated into black particles and drifted away like wind blew him away.

"There's a back door into the next room," Bahamut said as he departed. The fire died and there was a crashing sound at the door where the trio entered the room.

"Find them!" a voice rang out. Castiel was going to protect these boys even if had to sacrifice his identity. His wings came out and the angel flew to the tall ceiling. Cas rushed downwards to one unsuspecting Lucifer knight. When his lance hit his victim, a sound of thunder cracked into the room and a lighting bolt hit the Lucifer knight's nearest buddy. Castiel leapt off.

"You're messing with the wrong knights angel boy," growled the knight that shouted. Leather wings erupted from the shouting knight. Sam and Dean were looking from behind the statue when they saw the opening of the wings. Cas smirked.

"You only wish you had wings like mine," Castiel said. The male knight growled and got an angry look on his face.

"We're only here for the summoner," another knight growled behind Cas.

"Which one asshole?" Dean said getting up. He still wasn't feeling up to par but at least his fever was gone. The elder Winchester held up the bluish short sword. A frost brand.

"Yeah they're two summoners here," Sam said as both him and Dean came around the statue of Bahamut. Castiel's eyes widen.

"Don't sweat it out Cas. We got this," Dean said as Sam held out the rune covered staff. A rumbling shook the room and Bahamut in dragon form came right out of the statue. The King of Dragons filled a quarter of the room itself. Cas leapt out of the way as Bahamut let out his Mega Flare. Lucifer's Knights were blast away through a large hole made by the summon. Nothing was left of the front wall of the chapel and a the tunnel was expanded wider. The trio of warriors blinked in surprised. It was Castiel that took control first.

"We need to leave. More knights might be on their way and not to mention the fiends will notice the hole," the angel said rushing to the other two and grabbed them. Sam dismissed Bahamut and the three of them went into the back room. They quickly looked through the items to see what they could use. Dean found 500 gil. Castiel found four antidotes, two remedies, three eye drops, and one hi-potion. Sam found ten regular potions.

The three of them quickly made their way out of the chapel and down the tunnel that was behind the door in the room. The tunnel came to an end and the trio found themselves on the other side of the Nebraska Mountains. Down below they could see a large city below. Tetra City wasn't the largest one in the world but it came close to third. From what they could hear, the sounds of cars reached their ears. Tetra City had also a train station and that's if you couldn't afford a airship ticket.

"So where do we go from here. We're practically wanted in every town and city on the States Continent," Sam stated. Castiel started patting his pockets. He pulled out a purple looking vial and hadn't it to the half-dragon.

"Here. A few drops should make you look like a human. We'll get to the Middle East Continent to find His Majesty," the angel said. The city of Tetra was built into a bowl so mountains surrounded it all around. The train tracks tunnel beneath the South Dakota and Colorado Mountains which all connected to the Nebraska Mountains. The tracks connected to the other cities and towns on the other sides of each mountain.

"It's been a while since we were here," Dean commented. Both Sam and Cas gave him a questioning glance. "This was the place where me and Sammy's memories were a erased."

"It's Sam," the younger brother corrected. Castiel hemmed at that.

"I wasn't there so I wouldn't know," the angel answered.

"So what about the other memories?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"The real memories tell me that others over it are fake so the fake ones kinda feel like a bad dream or something like that," Dean explained.

"We should get going. We don't know if the knights decided to follow the tunnel from the chapel," Cas said and his wings seemed to vanish. They made their way down the mountain slope and made good time into the City of Trains. Sam drank a few drops of the potion that the angel gave him and the younger Winchester felt normal for once in what seemed like forever.

"Wonder how much a ticket on an airship would be?" Dean asked to himself more to anyone else.

"200 gil per person," Sam answered getting the memory of the time they were here last. A city guard looked at them questioningly but didn't say anything. All three looked inside their money pouch to count how much gil they actually had. Not enough for an airship but a train would be.

"I guess we go by train," Dean said. When they got to the station it was closed.

"Sorry, but King Lucifer had ordered all trains to stop. Something about searching for summoners. The airships are running though but you have to go through a check point run by the knights," the lady at the information desk said. The train and airship station were in one large building. The ground floor being where the trains departed and the second floor being where they housed the airships.

"Thanks," Dean said and went back to the others. "We'll have to move on foot. The trains aren't running and Lucy has check points on the airships." Castiel cursed.

"We'll stay the night and see what happens," the ex-knight said. "Like the passage we came out of I'm sure there's more along the mountains." The Winchester brothers nodded and they went to the only inn in the city; Tetra Train Inn. Even the sign had a train on it. The woman at the counter wasn't human. Her pointed ears told them that much and it didn't help that her hair had leaves and feathers into it. Some streaks of her hair were blue, yellow and green. It made her red mane more out going. She was clearly an elf.

"Welcome. Room for three?" she asked. A name tag told them that her name was Natil. Almost all elves didn't have a surname. The ancient race didn't seem to bother with such things. Her eyes like all her kin were green with her pupils filled with a starlight. The elf pulled out a key.

"Fifty gil please," Natil said. Cas and Sam looked at Dean who held the gil bag. The elder Winchester pulled out fifty gil and handed it to the elf.

"Enjoy your stay. Curfew's at nine if you wish to explore the town. Check out's at noon tomorrow," the elf said pleasantly. She went back to her book that she was reading before they entered. Cas took the key and they journeyed to the second floor.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked. Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We hold out until morning then make our way to the South Dakota Mountains. In the morning we'll buy a map and get out of this town," the angel answered.

"Why not ask that elf in the lobby where passage is?" Dean asked. Castiel let out a sigh.

"Elves are curious creatures by nature and she'll be wondering why we want to go that way. And my race are terrible liars," the angel said.

"Well, we'll lie for you," Sam said. "You just don't say anything and leave to the talking to me and Dean." The angel relaxed at that.

"So what are we going to tell her? That we're archeologists and wanted to see some sights near the City of Trains?" Dean asked.

"That's a good start," Sam replied. Dean rolled his eyes and thumped Sam's forehead.

"Yeah with what gear? I thought you were the smart one Sammy?"

"It's Sam. We could always pretend that we're tourists and wanted to travel by foot," Sam suggested. Sparks in the corner broke the conversation and then smoke filled the room with sound of fire crackers going off. They heard coughing and Castiel opened the window to let the smoke out.

"Damnit to Nine Hells and back," a gruff voice said as a old man was standing in the room. The trio looked at the man in surprise. The old man looked back. "What the hell you idjits staring at?" The old man's voice was in a deep southern accent. The newcomer's pointed wide brimmed hat was angled slightly on his head. The man started brushing at his dark, blue robe while switching his oak staff from hand to hand while sweeping off the dirt. Castiel smacked his forehead and rubbed his face. Gods how he hated black mages. No better than white.

"Father who art tho in Heaven," the ex-knight mumbled. The man snorted.

"Don't you be preachin' to that God of yours angel boy. 'Cause he ain't listenin'," the man said. The angel glared at the black mage.

"Father always listens. It's just I hate mages. Especially black mages," the ex-knight stated. The man put hands on his hips.

"Well, I don't like your kind either." The man got a confused look on his face and adjusted his hat. "Where the hell am I anyway?"

"Tetra City," Dean answered. "And who the hell are you?"

"Don't talk to me in that tone boy," the mage said. "And it's Robert Singer. But most of my friends call me Bobby. Tetra City huh? Damn. I was hoping for Kaineng Center." Castiel tilted his head in confusion while the Winchester brothers exchanged looks.

"What? You idjits never heard of Kaineng Center on the Asia Continent?" the black mage paused for a minute, "wait. What Continent am I on?"

"States," Sam answered. Bobby paled and muttered a curse word. The trio thought this mage was a bit senile. Who would forget what Continent a city was on?" Bobby just hemmed and pulled out a rather large, black, leather bond book out of the pockets of his robe. He flipped a couple pages and his face dropped like a chocobo looked after it just lost a worm.

"My spells are gone!" the old black mage exclaimed. Then Bobby sighed with relief at the beginning of the book. "At least my trusty fire spell's here." Worried looks crossed all three men's faces. And their adventures were just beginning.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm writing chapter 4 as we speak. Just a heads up it'll have a bit of a time skip. Reviews keep me happy XD.


	4. Emotions

**A/N: **Enjoy this new installment. I use references from D&D, Guildwars and Final Fantasy.

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like the CEO of Sqaure Enix? No. Am I Eric Kripe? No. Do I look like I work for Wizards of the Sword Coast, Arenanet, or NCSoft? No. So no I don't own anything but the plot.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Emotions.**

Dean shook his head as he was smacked across the face again. Blood came again out of his mouth and nose. The Winchester clutched his hands into fists. He could do nothing as his head and hands were immobile by two pieces of wood.

"Answer summoner! What summons do you have?" the guard yelled at him. The scream of Castiel brought shivers down the young summoner's spine. The guard was about to smack him again when another came behind and grabbed the upraised hand.

"Don't do any more damage to this one. Alastair's order." The guard's buddy just huffed and walked away. The guard that told the other one off, gripped Dean's chin in his gloved hand. "Alastair only wants you to himself. And don't worry about your angel friend. He's not going to last long." As proof to his point Castiel let out another scream of pain. Dean had endure the smacks across the face but for the past hour he had spiked whips to his back.

The guard lifted the top piece of Dean's small prison and the Winchester slipped to the ground exhausted. The only thing left of his clothes were the pants. Upon capture they took their weapons, gil and other items. Bobby some how convinced the guards that he wasn't with the party of three. The black mage had just met them after all and only asked for a damn world map.

"Get up," the guard commanded. Dean tired, managed to get his feet under him and was about to stand. The guard grew impatient and hoisted Dean over his shoulder. The Winchester winced at the cold armor but didn't complain. They arrived to his cell and the guard unceremoniously deposited him into a corner. The Winchester let out a groan and the guard walked out.

* * *

Sam was unharmed for the most part. A couple of bruises on his wrists. He couldn't do anything with his hands and he couldn't talk either. His voice was what really summoned his aeons to his side. They put a silence spell on him and every hour they would come back to put it back on him. The younger Winchester would yell silently for his brother but his pleas were ignored. Sam just sat on the bed in his room and waited for Lucifer. Yes, the Winchester knew exactly where they went. A guard again came but this time it was different. This one was more creepy then the rest.

"His Majesty is ready for you Sam," the guard's eyes flashed yellow. Sam had no choice but to follow. He got up and walked out the door. The yellow eyed guard was in front of him while two more guards flanked him. Before they went down the hallway they put Sam's hands in the anti-magic/summoning handcuffs. The Winchester was screwed or so he thought when he was forced into a large throne room. Upon the throne was a man. Looked like a father but the body was decaying from what Sam could see.

"Are those really necessary?" the man asked and with a wave of his hand the cuffs fell to the floor. Sam rubbed his wrists. He knew he was face to face with Lucifer. To the side of the throne was a smaller seat with a little girl. She giggled at him. Lucifer waved his hand, a gesture saying come closer. Sam spotted Ruby to the side as he approached. A bruise was on the side of the knight's face. The younger Winchester was stopped at the bottom of the small steps and forced to his knees. Lucifer frowned at that.

"That's not necessary. Stand up Sam," the false King said. Sam did what he was told and stood. "Ruby remove the silent spell on him." The knight nodded and approached. Sam almost flinched at her touch as she put a hand on his head. Sam felt his vocal cords working again but didn't dare summon any of his aeons.

"Now Sam, I wish to know what you want to convince you to say yes to me," Lucifer stated. That took Sam back. He had to say yes in order to become Lucifer's meat suit?

"Think real hard boy because I will not hesitate to rip your brother to shreds if you say no. Lillith would enjoy ripping Dean Winchester apart," the King of the States Continent replied. Sam paled then licked his lips.

"Let….Let my brother and Castiel go. They have no part of this. Dean was only looking out for my well being back at that farm. He has no memory of me. I'm a total stranger to him," Sam said. "Castiel was just a drunk looking for a fight." Lucifer let out sigh and leaned back into his throne.

"See, Sam, I know different. I know your brother has regained his memories. Castiel was a friend of yours in your childhood and also a knight of Michael's. I can't just let the little angel go," Lucifer said. Lillith giggled again. Then Sam thought for a moment. Lucifer's threat from before came back at him.

"No. You let them go or you won't get my answer. You have to have my say so or you can't take me. You'll just rot away in that suit of yours," Sam said confidently. Lucifer sighed and waved a hand. Sam flew back and skidded on the floor a feet away from the throne.

"Lillith, why don't you go 'play' with Dean?" Lucifer says and the little girl beside him jumps in excitement. She giggles and starts running. The demon child stops and bends over to whisper something in Sam's ear.

"Dean will scream like a girl by the time Alastair and I are through," she says, giggles, and then runs off. Lucifer waves again and two guards take Sam back to his room.

* * *

Bobby didn't like the demon he was working with. Crowley wanted Lucifer deader than a door nail. The demon contacted the black mage and didn't much like him either. The demon himself was a white mage which was a contradiction in itself. Crowley was better at white magic than black. Crowley made deals with other mages in the Valley of the Magi. Black and white mages lived in the this valley. It was in the neutral territory along with the Elthiai Forest where the elves resided. In fact the entire forest surrounded the valley. Illusions can do so much wonders. Only the elves knew about the hidden valley.

The black mage continued to sit at the table waiting for Crowley to show up at the Crossroads Tavern. There were several taverns among the grounded and floating buildings of the Valley of the Magi but the demon preferred the Crossroads Tavern to any of them. The Crossroads was named such because it floated above the dirt crossroads beneath it. The only thing that attached the floating buildings in that valley to the ground were staircases. The Crossroads had a spiral staircase going up it.

In the magi society the only thing that told the difference between the white and black mages were the robes. Where most black mages wore dark colors; either black or blue or purple robes, white mages usually wore either white or gray or yellow. White with yellow trim was popular among the whites. Crowley didn't do either. He wore robes of red. In days of old red was the popular color among summoners. Now that summoners came rare these days people hardly saw red or not at all and any creature who was white mage or black knew Crowley was a white.

Crowley came up the highly decorated spiral stairs into the Crossroads. The white mage spotted the gruff looking black sitting in the corner by the fireplace of the popular tavern. Crowley strolled over and sat in an empty seat by the black.

"Hello Robert," the demon said. The black mage grunted his greeting. Bobby was really working for Michael but didn't have the resources in getting the Winchesters and their knight out of Castle Nessus. They began discussing their deal. Two more joined their group. One elf. The other a dragon. The dragon's hair was purple and looked a bit older than the elf. Probably was. Dragons tend to age as slow as elves.

"Hello, Joanna Beth. Ellen," Crowley greeted. Ellen scowled. She owed the demon her life for he saved her once. Jo was there because Ellen was the one who raised her and therefore owed a lifetime of debt to. Jo was an expert markswoman while Ellen was good with throwing knifes and daggers. Ellen for some weird reason or another preferred to be in human form than dragon. The party of four headed out to rescue the trio from Castle Nessus.

* * *

Castiel let out another scream as pain erupted across his back. Since he was an angel and therefore didn't need sleep so he could not pass out. He was only clad in leather pants and those weren't not his normal ones. His tormentor was a shape shifter. Had transformed into Dean to play a cruel joke on him. Then the shifter would transform into Sam. Cruel words escaping the shifter's lips. The pain was unbearable. It hurt like hell and the only thing Castiel could do is curl his toes and grip the chains that hung him up. He tried to conjure up a song into his mind. Ones that female summoners use to sing.

"Quit singing! You do not say anything without my say so!" the shifter said in Dean's voice. Another lash at his back sent him screaming to the elven goddess.

"Elthia help me!" he screamed. The shifter laughed at him.

"No elven goddess is going to help you." Castiel shed tears and embraced himself for more pain.

"Enough, Zariel," a voice said into the room. The angel shifted and looked over to see Uriel. Castiel had contacted this angel to get back to Michael but Uriel betrayed them. Uriel turned them in for Lucifer's cause. To eliminate all humans. Just the mud monkeys, as the traitor angel called them. Humans were flawed yes, but that was why elves and angels were created. To help them. The shifter turned back into it's original form. Castiel couldn't see the shifter and just slumped against his bindings. Uriel came up and was facing Castiel. The traitor took the angel's chin in his hand and forced Cas to look at him. Cas's vision was blurry.

"Pathetic. Look how far you've fallen Castiel," Uriel says. "If only you showed your loyalty to Lucifer then you wouldn't be here."

"Lucifer's a pompous ass," a woman spoke. Jo held her bow centered on Uriel. The shifter growled and Jo narrowed her eyes. "And take another form bitch. That's mine." Jo fired and three arrows stuck out of Uriel's chest. A death cry behind Cas told him that Jo had hit shifter as well. Jo put her bow on her back and went to Castiel. She unhooked him and he fell heavily on her.

"Whoa take it easy," the elf said and put Cas against the wall. She went around the room and gathered his clothes. The blond elf slipped the angel's shirt over his head. Castiel winched at the pain. Jo pulled out a green potion bottle and uncorked it. She put it to his lips and the angel drank it. He felt a little better but his back still hurt like hell. Jo pulled him to his feet and made him lean against her as she draped his arm around her shoulders. They reached the door and saw a small fireball hurtle down the hallway of the dungeon and cries rang out.

"Damn mage," Jo swore. Cas was confused. Elves do not swear.

"Jo!" Bobby shouted as he came up to them. Leaning on Ellen shoulders was Dean passed out. Another man came up and Castiel tensed. He could smell the demon.

"We need to leave now," the demon said. Over Crowley's shoulders was Sam. "Start reciting the spell Robert." Bobby nodded. He waved his hands and started chanting. Jo used one hand to grab the black mage on his left shoulder and Crowley grabbed the other one. The next thing Cas knew, they were in a large chapel. A woman dressed in a robe statue dominated the back of the chapel. Her hands were clasped in a prayer motion. They stood in the front by the door. Rows of cathedral booths dominated the rest of the room. Stain glass windows made with different colors were cast into the room by the sunlight. Several humanoids dressed in white looked at them. A moogle came flying up to them. A white vest was its only clothing.

"Welcome, kupo. The Elthia Chapel welcomes all, kupo," the moogle said in a high pitched voice that indicated that it was female. The white puff ball waved over a man with green hair and an elf woman.

"Take care of them, kupo," the moogle said. The man led them and the next hour was all a blur to Castiel. Somehow he was put to sleep and woke with no pain at all. Sure the angel was a bit stiff but no pain shot up his back. He tried to sit up but a hand pushed him back down. A moogle hand.

"You shouldn't get up, kupo," he heard the moogle say. Castiel opened his eyes and found himself in a tiny room. He was laid out on a small bed and a nightstand was next to him. He now noticed the bandages surrounding his torso and arms. The female moogle was holding a glass of water in her small arms.

"Here you go, kupo. You looked thirsty, kupo," the moogle said. Cas sat up the best he could, propped on his right arm and reached for the glass. With the moogle's steady hands and the angel using his left hand he drank the clear liquid, quenching his thirst.

* * *

Dean felt like a mummy. Wrapped almost completely in bandages all he could do is lay there in the uncomfortably small room and reflect on his memories. He closed his eyes going to one memory where he and his brother once flew on the Airship Impala. It wasn't a very large ship but it held the family together. That was blasted apart when their dad decided that they weren't safe together. He's mind went to the day that Sam and he had their memories erased. At the same time a false memory came to the surface. The false memory told him on that day he was busy plowing the fields. It sometimes confused him which was the real ones and the fake ones but the Winchester knew the ones with Sammy were real.

Dean's thoughts trailed to Lillith's and Alastair's torture. The little girl laughed and giggled as she cut his legs and feet. Alastair enjoyed using a razor to his gut and then healing it back up just to inflict pain again. He felt the pain all over again and remembered the hoarse screams he gave the demons. Dean was sure he was going to get tortured again when he saw a demon in front of him.

"No!" Dean cried out. The demon spoke to someone but the Winchester didn't know who. Everything was blurry. Was the demon wearing red robes? Who was the short purple haired chick? Dean clawed at the demon weakly stilling yelling his 'no's'. A white fluffy thing that floated in the air kept saying kupo. The strange hair colored figure pushed down on his shoulders while the demon muttered over and over again some strange words. A calm settled inside him and the pain ebbed away slowly.

"…..make sure…..vessel is…..You know…..like damaged…." it was the purple haired lady that spoke but Dean just slipped into the darkness before hearing the rest.

* * *

While this was going on, Sam was forbidden to see his brother. The white and black mage had told him so. Also the threat from the dragon lady. Ellen wasn't really keen on him considering he was a half breed. The younger Winchester felt like a prisoner again. He couldn't visit anyone. He was stuck in his tiny cell of a room. Cas had come to visit a few hours ago and a blond elf was with him but that was about it. Sam just wanted to see his brother. To make sure his older brother was alright. When they rescued them the white mage demon knocked him out. So now Sam supported a black eye and a split lip. Now Sam could empathize with Castiel about not liking mages period.

At some point during the hours spent alone, Sam tired summoning Shiva or any other summon he knew that would fit in the room. Even though he used his voice to call them, a staff worked better to bringing the aeons from their planes. Sam sighed and tired calling Shiva again. He heard a faint whisper than. The Winchester knew it was the Ice Queen. She was talking about an anti-summon field around the cathedral.

'_Great. That's why I can barely hear her,' _Sam thought. The Winchester stood and looked into the basin of water on the nightstand. He could only wish that the potion that Cas gave was permanent. The water rippled as he touched the edges of the bowl. His horns were back since the potion wore off and the shine of scales was back. Anger boiled inside him. All he wanted was to be normal. A human. Not a half-dragon or half-elf or half-anything. A human. Sam cursed whoever did this to him. Then it hit him. When he was in Castle Nessus the only guard that called him by name was the yellowed eyed guard. Sam didn't really pay attention to the demon's features but then something deep inside told him that demon was the one who changed him. The anger was so strong at the yellow eyed guard that Sam flung the basin of water across the room and let it shatter against the stone wall. Water and shards of glass bounced off the wall. Sam sat back onto the bed with a huff. He was a prisoner just because he was Lucifer's vessel.

* * *

Castiel didn't know if it was mages that came in that put him to sleep or the fact that the Elthia Citadel had a magic essence around it. But here he was dreaming. Dreaming something new to him. He sitting on a park bench surrounded by a couple of trees and flowers while basking in the warm Sun. John Winchester walked up and sat next to him.

"Lovely day isn't it Castiel," the man said. Cas swallowed and felt his wings fluff in agitation.

"Hello Michael," the angel replied. Michael smiled at his brother using John's mouth.

"How's Dean?" the archangel asked.

"Not so good. Lilith and Alastair tortured him and it fractured his mind," Castiel replied. Michael nodded.

"And Samuel?" Castiel was confused. Why was his brother worried about the well being of Sam and Dean?

"Fine. Angered and wants to see his brother. Otherwise fine," the ex-knight said.

"That's good to hear," the archangel gave some pause, "I'm only easing the mind of my vessel Castiel." The angel nodded. The two angels lapsed into some silence while Castiel was enjoying his 'dream'.

"I need you to help Dean and Sam find the last aeon, brother," Michael spoke. "She goes by the name of Eden. It takes two summoners to call upon her. When you have found Eden bring the Winchesters to me."

"Where do we find Eden, Michael?" Castiel asked.

"Travel to the Asia Continent. Seek out the surface drow. They will lead you to the Valley of the Kings on the Africa Continent." Michael stood and stretched towards the sky in a very human-like manner. "I'll leave the task of protecting them to you Castiel." With that Michael in John Winchester walked down a stone pathway leaving Castiel to remain on the bench.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave review. Ellen is saying; "Let's make sure that Michael's vessel is healed. You know he doesn't like damaged goods." If you have any questions please feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter. This is totaly un-beta-ed. I don't have a beta.


	5. Ramuh Roads Ever Weaving

**A/N: **Note some of the names I use are derived from other sources.

**Disclaimer: **If I owed them do you think I would be writing fan fiction?

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 5: Ramuh. Roads Ever Weaving.

The group of seven rented six chocobo. Dean had cracked but Castiel wasn't going to give up in putting the young summoner back together. The angel had the Winchester leaning against his chest. Dean was asleep most of the time anyway so it wasn't much of a hassle. Castiel had Dean's Frost Brand strapped to the saddle bags. Bobby had suggested going to Kaineng Center to find the drow. It wasn't very common to have drow who were peaceful. Usually the drow kept to the Underdark. The only known surface drow were usually hard to find because they usually kept to themselves only coming to a town or city to trade then be off.

They traveled to the only city that would fly them to the Asia Continent; Esther Providence. Esther Providence was the largest city on the States Continent. The District of Columbia was the second. Followed by Tetra at third. You could see the city from miles away. The tall towers launching airships, the hanging highways and yet the city looked beautiful at a distance. The only real problem with Esther it was easy to get lost in and never come out. The city itself had that peaceful vibe to it. Esther was rated the Top 5 Places to live in by _Biggs and Wedge Magazine_. Also rated the most clean and safe place to live. Usually when a person wanting to commit a crime or did in a sense came to Esther they immediately wanted to have fun or find an honest living. Esther Providence was paradise on Earth. Of course the real reason why Esther was that way was because it was run by elves and magi. The mages there kept an enchantment up around the Providence that it gave that peaceful vibe and suggested the non-violence.

Only problem with the enchantment was it didn't work on creatures with magic in them. Demons and angels being that they were created by the divine or unholy, just shrugged it off. Summoners were connected to another plane where they contacted the aeons to help them. White and black mages were teeming with magic. Dragons _were _created by magic just like the elves so were magic themselves. Any human or other creatures like moogles or half-breeds or any other creature not made from magic were affected. Sam was in the clear because he was a summoner.

A stable for travelers riding chocobo was just outside of the bustling city. Well several stables, the group just chose to come from the north gate. Castiel piggy backed Dean, holding him up with his lance.

"Welcome to Esther Providence," the elven greeter said. "Weapons are to be chained or remained in their sheathes until you leave or depart. Please state your business and we'll arrange your tickets or stay at one of our inns." Luckily Cas had a cloth wrapped around the lance point.

"We're traveling to the Asia Continent," Crowley spoke. The elf male nodded and the beads in his hair jingled. The elf tapped on the screen of a panel. Seven thin, rectangular tickets popped out like movie tickets beside the elf.

"That'll be 700 gil please," the elf said. Sam pulled out 700 gil out of their funds. "Thank you. Airship Luca will be departing for Kaineng Center shortly at Port Cloud." The group made their way to the port following the direction signs. They could hear the cars beneath them as the seven strolled on the walk ways above the traffic. Port Cloud looked like a buster sword jutting out of the ground without the handle. At the top of the building was a the largest airship any of the group had seen. It look like a dragon without its back legs. (picture Ragnarok off of FF8)

"I've never seen an airship quiet like that," Crowley commented. The clerk at the station smiled at the group.

"Welcome to Port Cloud. May I see your tickets?" she frowned at the sight of Dean unconscious.

"I have his ticket here," Castiel said shoving both his and Dean's at her.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked and took the tickets. The clerk couldn't hide the pointed ears and feathers coming out of her hair. Elf of course.

"Mind your own damn business," Jo growled. The clerk visibly jumped back at Joanna Beth's words.

"I meant not to offend you sister," the clerk said and by her name tag was called Qillathe. Jo didn't look really pleased at the clerk calling her sister.

"Look lady I ain't your sister," Jo countered. "My friends and I would just like to get on the damn airship." The clerk held out her hand for their tickets.

"Again I did not mean to offend you and your party. Please enjoy your flight," the clerk said and let them through the gate. The group of seven took an elevator to the top to get to the airship. They boarded and were led to a cargo area. Other people going to the Asia Continent were on board. Castiel knelt and with help from Sam had Dean leaning against the wall. Flights like theirs were meant to be short and uncomfortable. Sam didn't really feel out of place anymore when he saw a woman with tiny wings coming out of her hair and had talons for feet.

"_Welcome to Airship Luca. We hope that your flight will be pleasant. First stop of the Asia Continent will be to Kaineng Center. The flight will be roughly four hours. Thank you for flying with Ragnarok Industries,"_ said a male voice over the intercom. Jo sat and leant against the wall next to Dean.

"What's Ragnarok Industries?" Jo asked. Castiel sat on the other side of the unconscious summoner. They felt the ship start and lift into the air. A hum came over the ship and it moved forward without much disturbance.

"The company that makes airships and their ports," Bobby said sitting on the opposite wall. "The company is international. So if pre se that States goes against the Asia Continent, Ragnarok can still make flights from here to there without incident." Jo nodded in understanding. Castiel nodded as well. In fact he knew the CEO of the company. Guy named Cid owned the company.

"Cid the eighth owns the company right?" Ellen spoke. Okay so Castiel knew the first owner of the company.

"Ninth actually," Crowley stated. "Eighth died twenty years ago." Ellen scowled.

"Look I've been out of the loop of the world alright. I'm a hermit not a goddamn….."

"Last time I checked Ellen you were a dragon," the demon said. "Dragons normally socialize." The purple haired dragon huffed.

"Well, this one don't. Besides you don't have a young one to raise demon," Ellen growled. Castiel let out a sigh.

"Could we please not have this?" the angel asked.

"And you angel boy. Don't you get me started on how you treated these boys," Ellen said. "I heard it from Bobby." Castiel turned his cold gaze to the woman.

"I suppose you believe it's my fault that I let Dean and Samuel have their memories erased. It was not my choice. To protect them is my sworn duty," the ex-knight said. "I would have stopped if I had known what John Winchester was going to do."

"Would you guys quit bickering?" Sam spoke finally. "I don't blame Cas for not being there when we needed him but what's done is done. We can't go back into the past and change it." Ellen gave a tired sigh and sat down next to Crowley.

* * *

Two hours into the flight…..

A laugh filled the small cargo room that had everyone conversations stopped. A hooded figure with their arms on their knees was laughing. The figure stood and the ratty cloak flew from their shoulders. Two more figures stood as well. It was Ruby and her lackeys.

"Oh hell," Crowley said while he stood. Bobby, Ellen and Sam followed suit. Ruby smirked at Crowley's comment.

"Yeah, Hell's where you're going to end up Crowley. Traitor that you are," Ruby said while getting her lance behind her. Castiel stood getting the cloth of his lance and getting into a fighting stance.

"I'd rather see you go first," Crowley stated.

"This is why I hate dealing with people. They're just a bunch of sneaky bastards," Ellen snorted. "Especially demons. I hate working with demons."

"If it makes you feel better Ellen, I hate working with dragons," Crowley commented. Ruby laughed at that.

"Well if you hate us so much dragon why don't you use your breath weapon on us. Oh that's right you lost your powers. Cursed to be stuck in human form until the ends of time," Ruby smirked. The amethyst dragon paled. How in the Nine Hells did this demon know? There was a moment of pause.

"Kill them all but Sam," Ruby stated and her two lackeys charged. People scrambled out of the way and screamed for help. Crowley muttered some words and protect spells fell onto Bobby, Ellen, Sam and himself. Ruby smirked.

"Those may protect you against physical attacks but what about spells?" the demon bitch said. Bobby cursed and Castiel charged a lackey, stabbing the demon in the gut. Black smoke erupted from the mouth and drifted to the floor before it evaporated in gray wisps. The angel yanked his lance out of the dead demon and faced the other one. The other demon was engulfed in flames and then a ice shard came out of the ground to split the demon in half. The smell of burnt flesh and hair made the magical beings cringe their noses.

Ruby sent a large fire ball at Crowley when it reflected off an a clear pink shield and went back at the caster. The demon barely jumped out of the way of the ball of flame. Sam stepped up to the plate.

"Shiva!" the half-breed yelled while holding up his staff. Just like in the Ice Cavern the Ice Queen materialized in blue dust particles and then became solid.

"Diamond Dust," the summon muttered and Ruby was incased in ice. The shock was clearly written on Lucifer's Knight's face. Shiva stretched her left hand in front of her and snapped her fingers. Inside the case of ice spears of frozen water pierced the demon. Ruby grunted and a silent scream came out of her mouth. Her body convulsed with electricity and the burning of her demonic soul showed her skeleton. The demon stared at them with wide dead eyes. The ice fogged up and then melted, taking the body with it. Ruby was no more.

"Glad to be rid of her," Crowley said. Shiva just shrugged.

"I don't like it when people threaten my masters," the Ice Queen stated. "I see that you are well Master Sam."

"Thanks Shiva," Sam thanked. Shiva nodded and then bowed. Her body was giving off the cold atmosphere and making the room colder.

"I'll take my leave then. Take care of Master Dean," the summon said before bursting into snowflakes. Dean in fact was awake and staring blankly at them. When Sam had summoned the aeon, Dean had felt it happening and woke up. Sam knelt down in front of his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. The elder Winchester flinched at the touch.

"Hey Dean," the younger brother said gently. Dean blinked but said nothing. In his mind he called out to Sam then was dragged back into darkness. Sam looked up at Castiel and his nose cringed at the smell of newly burnt flesh and hair. Bobby was burning the bodies of the demon lackeys. Castiel knelt next to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get your brother back. Even if I have to drag him out of hell to do it," the ex-knight promised. Dean was screaming in his mind for help but no one heard him. He tried calling out to his brother. Then he called out the angel

"Cas!" Dean suddenly shouted which made everyone jump. Castiel was right there placing both hands on each of the young summoner's shoulders.

"I'm right here Dean," the angel said. Dean reached out but it looked like he was struggling to even grasp Cas's tunic. Crowley groaned and cast a spell on Dean. The summoner's eyes drooped closed and he fell asleep. The white mage slumped against the wall and slid down it.

"I want the rest of the flight to be quiet before the Kaineng authorities arrest us," the demon stated. The white was right though. They couldn't keep the other passengers quiet about the incident that went in the cargo area. In fact by the time Airship Luca landed, five men and five women dressed in assassin outfits were filtering the passengers through to find them. Cuffed and weapons taken away the ten assassins led them to a hover platform. Dean was put on a flat gurney and wrapped with a blanket. Two guards strapped him to the makeshift bed.

"This is why I decided to leave my kind in the dust. Fucking morons," Crowley stated as he and Castiel were tied around the chest. Ellen got a leather strap with purple runes tied around her mid-section. The guards were taking precautions with the group.

"Enough of your chatter demon," a woman guard shoved the white mage a bit. The group couldn't see the assassins' faces because of the masks they were wearing.

"This sucks ass," Bobby stated.

* * *

Several hours and freedom later…

"How the hell did you know Cid?" Sam asked Castiel.

"I knew Cid the first. The Ninth only knew me because of a picture his ancestor took of me," the angel replied.

"Boy that makes you at least nine centuries old," Ellen said. Castiel just blinked.

"I'm much older than that I assure you," the ex-knight replied.

"Whatever. Can we get going? I'd rather not stand in the this stuffy building any longer," Jo said with a pissed off expression her face.

"Quite right," Crowley said. "Where should we head to first to look for these drow?"

"Ramuh," Dean mumbled over Castiel's shoulder. The angel turned his head to look at the out-of-it summoner. "He calls. Ramuh." Everyone expect Sam looked confused.

"I hear it too. First we head to the Ramuh Temple and then start looking in places for the drow," Sam said. Lady Luck was on their side today apparently because as they reached the Thunder God's Temple a small group of ragged hooded drow were just outside the doors. The temple was surrounded by rock structures and placed into a bowl inside Kaineng Center. In the middle of the large courtyard was large statue of an old man with a long beard and mustache. In one hand the statue held a tuning fork like staff.

The five or so drow turned their red gazes at the approaching group. One glared and another slapped the back of the one glaring head. The person hissed in the drow language. Castiel understood drow for it was in his blood to understand all languages. The drow was female and told the group that his group had every right to be there as much as they had. Apparently one of there members was a summoner of sorts. The female broke away from her group and approached them.

"You'll have to forgive my companions. They don't take kindly to strangers," the drow woman spoke in prefect common.

"We're all strangers here. We've only just arrived from Esther Providence," Ellen said. The woman turned to her.

"I understand. My son is inside asking Ramuh to aid him. He's the first of our kind to become a summoner," the woman explained.

"Well, ain't that pleasant," Crowley started before Castiel gave him a look to just drop it.

"My brother and I are here also to ask Ramuh for his aid," Sam spoke. The drow woman nodded.

"I've heard that summoners are rare on the States Continent," the drow said.

"King Lucifer sought to wipe us out," Dean spoke which startled the drow woman. Then the Winchester just zoned out on Castiel's back.

"I see. Well, if you need anything at all. Please let me know," the drow said. She started back to her group when Castiel stopped her.

"Yes actually. We need to find the Temple of Eden," the angel said and the drow woman stopped in her tracks. She half turned to him with a frown clearly on her face.

"The place does not exist," the drow said. The doors to the temple opened then and a young half-drow male was looking at them. You could tell he was half-drow by the color of his eyes and paler dark skin. His hair had flecks of brown in it. His eyes were a gray instead of the typical drow red.

"It does exist mom. I've seen the temple myself," the half-drow said. He was the summoner. Something told Sam to give the young man the onyx gem he got from Bahamut. The young Winchester pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to the drow summoner as he approached.

"Here. Bahamut would like to serve to you as he has served us," the half-breed said. The half-drow looked down at the gem feeling the call willing him to take it from Sam.

"Adam these people come from the States Continent," his mother stated. There was no surprise in his eyes though.

"I know. Ramuh told me. He's expecting them," Adam said.

"We'll wait here," Crowley said. Castiel, Dean and Sam walked into the Ramuh Temple. On the outside the temple looked small. On the inside however was a different story. The place was well taken care of. The columns were red marble with golden trim. The ceiling was made out as a storm cover with bits of it looking like lighting flashed among the dark clouds. The floor was made in beige marble. Vases on polished wooden stands sat between each column. In the very back was statue that looked just like the one in courtyard only smaller.

"It use to be much smaller than this," said an old voice beside them. An old man with hunched over a knotted, wooden cane in his right hand came up to greet them. His white beard was tucked inside his belt. He smiled up at them.

"I get many visitors in my other temples but it's been rather long time since I've seen people in my States temple. Not many visit there I'm afraid," the old man stated. His bushy white eyebrows rose when he looked at Castiel. "It's been a long time since I've seen an angel summoner."

"Beg your pardon Ramuh but I'm not a summoner. I'm a former Chocobo Knight," Castiel corrected. The old man nodded.

"I see. Come. Come. We shall have a spot of tea before you start ranting on about my summons," the old man turned and started walking towards the back. The two (with Dean on Cas's back) followed. When they went into the room there was a small round table in the middle. The table had no chairs for it sat low to the ground. The old man was coming back and set a jaded teapot on a oven mitt that sat on the table. The old man sat at the table.

"Sit," the bearded man said while pouring three cups of tea. With some maneuvering, Cas had Dean's head laying in his lap and curled against him. Ramuh, as they soon discovered, handed the angel and other summoner their cups.

"Green tea is always relaxing to me," the summon said while taking a sip. He was sitting crossed legged and floated a couple inches off the floor. Sam was being polite and took his cup to drink. Castiel did the same.

"So, how has Bahamut been?" the Thunder God asked. Sam took a sip, set his cup down and still had his hands wrapped around the handless cup.

"Alright I suppose. We're sort of the only people who've visited him in a long time," Sam answered.

"I've heard," Ramuh said. "But roads are ever weaving aren't they?" Sam and Castiel looked confused. The old man chuckled to himself.

"Part of an old summoner's song. 'I've lost my way on roads ever weaving'," the summon quoted. "Sometimes even aeons like us get lost on our way." Ramuh took another sip of his tea. "I know of your search of Eden. Eden is very powerful and will not help you on your quest."

"Why is that?" Sam dared to ask. Ramuh quirked his bushy eyebrows.

"The last time she was used she almost destroyed the world. She does not wish to do so. Us aeons know the destruction we cause. Eden is but a child compared to us older summons. She was used wrongfully thus why the poor girl is out in the desert away from civilization," Ramuh explained. The Thunder God paused in taking a sip and pulled his cup away from his lips. "Michael has sent you hasn't he?" The question was directed at Castiel. The angel felt uncomfortable under Ramuh's gaze.

"Yes. To rid the world of Lucifer, Michael has sent me to help Samuel and Dean to claim Eden as a summon," Castiel answered. The old man shook his head.

"Good luck with that one son," Ramuh stated and took another sip of his tea. He reached in a belt pouch and pulled out a emerald. Sam reached over to take it.

"Good luck in your quest Sam. Dean," the Thunder God said. He seemed to vanish as soon as Sam took the emerald.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N 2: I know, I know. Cliff hanger. We all hate them. Review please and let me know what you think so far.


	6. Valley of the Kings

**A/N:**

Any names mentioned other than the Final Fantasy or Supernatural belong to friends or family. Haluraa is an actually place in D&D...until fourth edition.

**Discalimer: **read previous chapters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Valley of the Kings.**

A week later…..

The party of eight were now traveling on foot, well chocobo. Desert chocobo were more of a beige color than their yellow cousins. Adam and his party had led Castiel's party to their camp just outside the Valley of the Kings.

"The Valley is about 60,000 miles in length and wideth. Almost half of the Africa Continent is covered by the Valley of the Kings," Adam explained. "The desert is split by the Nile River and the river snakes into the Indian Ocean." The half-drow showed them a map of the Africa Continent. There were a couple dots surrounding the Valley but none in. The map showed a ruin several squares away from the Nile. Adam pointed at that point. The name above was called Ruins of Haluraa.

"That's where we're heading," the half-drow replied. Some of the party nodded. Ellen and especially Jo scowled. Elves didn't like their violent Underdark cousins. Demon shrugged. Angel looked at the map. Bobby, Sam and Dean were the only ones that nodded. Dean seemed more here than in his mind. The surface drow had a priestess look at him. Castiel was calculating the distance in his mind.

"About a two to three day journey. Four if we stop three times on each day," the angel said tracing his fingers on the map. Adam blinked.

"How in the Nine Hells do you know?" the half-drow asked. Crowley scoffed.

"He's an angel, moron. They've always been calculating," the demon answered. The half-drow just glared. Adam never met a demon or angel before. They usually stayed on the States Continent.

* * *

A day later…

"Lucifer will be sending his armies to us," Crowley stated. Adam smirked. The sand crushed underneath each of their chocobo's feet.

"That's if he can find us. Haluraa was where magic was first discovered. Even in ruins the city still retains it's magic," the half-drow stated.

"It once floated in the sky until Eden laid waste to it," Castiel said. "It had plush gardens. Haluraa was also known as the Floating Gardens of Eden."

"Okay I'm confused if it was called the Floating Gardens of Eden why name it after its destroyer?" Ellen asked.

"Eden was the guardian of Haluraa. She was used wrongfully by the six summoners who wanted more power," the angel explained.

"Six? I thought it only took two to summon Eden?" Sam asked.

"In those days summoning was just coming about. Summoners now have more development and companionship with their aeons," Crowley explained. "And Eden is the most powerful of all aeons." Sam looked at his brother who shrugged.

They traveled through the desert at day and rested during the night. Adam was covered more than the others. Even though he was half-drow, he had his drow heritage to blame for his skin being sensitive to the sun. He and Dean began the watch on that first night. The half-drow poked at the fire with a stick. The Valley of the Kings got colder than the India Mountains during winter.

"So, where are you from originally?" Adam asked. Dean looked up from his gaze at the fire.

"I'm not entirely sure. My memories are sort of scrabbled," the summoner replied. Adam raised an eyebrow. Dean let out a sigh. "My dad erased my brother and my memories about four years ago. He replaced them with different ones. Not to long ago they all came back to me. My real ones sometimes get mixed up with my fake ones." The half-drow nodded.

"I was raised by my mother. The priestess that helped you. My father was human and fell in love with my mother. John had told of the dangers he was in and that he had two other sons," Adam explained. Dean knitted his eyebrows together.

"You're father doesn't happen to be John Winchester?" the human summoner asked. Adam looked up at him.

"Yes. He's the main reason why I have my summoning powers. I assume you and your brother are his other sons," the half-drow summoner answered. Dean nodded. "Do you have any idea where he…Oh SHIT!" Adam sprang over the fire and tackled Dean to the ground. Just as they fell a dart flew past them and hit a chocobo. The desert bird squawked before it hit the ground asleep. Sam was up and Ifrit was up out of the ground in no time at all. The half-dragon was a very light sleeper. Dean had his frost brand out of its sheath and Adam was reaching for his staff. An iron claw grasped his wrist and pinned him to the sand.

"Shit!" the half-drow cursed. Hooded figures came in the outskirts of the firelight. An invisible force flung Dean into the shadows.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. Ifrit leapt at one of the ragged, desert creature. Like dust on the wind it dissipated when the summon landed on it. It reformed away from them.

"They're Shadow Dancers!" Adam shouted. The half-drow grunted in pain as two more claw weapons pinned his legs to the sand. What confused Sam was that the rest of the party wasn't up. Then he remembered the knocked out desert chocobo. Ifrit growled and formed a mini meteor. The summon threw it a different Shadow Dancer and the creature moved. The Shadow Dancers were flexible even though they were really tall. One Shadow Dancer swept a hand at the aeon and Ifrit left their plane in a shower of sparks. Sam didn't realize that a Shadow Dancer snuck up on him until he felt the tip of a crossbow bolt at his back. The summoner heard a voice behind him but he didn't understand a word of it. Adam on the other hand did.

"Leave him alone!" Adam yelled. "We don't mean any harm!" The half-drow was kicked in the face by a boot. The Shadow Dancer yelled at him to be quiet. The one behind Sam told the half-dragon to stand. The summoner stood with his hands in the air. The desert chocobo were all restless and tried to move away. Several Dancers started settling the beige colored birds. A Shadow Dancer straddled Adam and held a knife to his throat.

"Adam!" Sam cried. The Dancer behind him pressed the weapon further into his back. Without warning a dart was shoved into the half-dragon's neck.

* * *

Sam woke up groggy. His hands felt numb as well as his feet. He flexed his fingers to get feeling back in them. The summoner realized then that his hands were above his head. When he could feel on the tips of his fingers he felt wood. Sam lifted his head to see a wooden beam above him. His robe was removed and he was left with just his pants. Sam looked to his sides. He was in a tent. The summoner looked down and noticed that his feet barely touched the rug.

The flap to the tent opened and a ragged, cloaked figure walked. Last night Sam didn't get a really look at them. The Shadow Dancer was dressed head to toe with desert cloth. Horns protruded out on their forehead. They curved towards the back. Sam only saw the person's eyes. The irises were crystallized blue with the white on a normal person was jet black and the pupil was white. The summoner noticed two guards that stood inside of the tent. They too had horns like the entering creature. The figure waved at them to leave.

"Greetings," the voice said behind the mask was female. Sam scoffed.

"Not much of a greeting when you're the one tied up," the summoner retorted. The woman or whatever she was didn't show any hint of motion.

"I suppose you're correct. I apologize for the way we treated you last night but I had to make the decision to have you imprisoned for my people," the woman. "I have to know that my people are safe from any intruder."

"We mean no harm," Sam said. The woman sighed.

"I know you wouldn't but I can't say the same for your drow and demon friends," the horned woman said.

"The half-drow is only a guide. The demon is a white mage," Sam said. His party needed Adam to get to the Temple of Eden and needed Crowley to heal their wounds.

"You seek the Ruins of Haluraa," she stated more than asked. The woman whispered something in her language. "You seek Eden summoner."

"Yes. With my brother," Sam said. Surprise lit in her eyes.

"I haven't seen summoners in centuries," the woman stated. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh forgive me." She waved a hand and Sam fell as his bonds were released. He rubbed at them.

"I'm T'gora Von Drake. I'm the leader of my people," she introduced. The summoner didn't know what to say. One minute was a prisoner, the next he was a guest.

"Sam Winchester," he said. A smirk reached the woman's eyes.

"Winchester huh?" T'gora said as she helped Sam to his feet. The summoner rubbed his wrists.

"Yeah," he answered. Both he and T'gora walked out of the tent. Sam felt really short considering the creatures around him were taller than his six foot something frame. Every where he looked there were people with horns. Sam touched his own horns on top of his head. They were tiny compared to the rather long and large ones everyone else had. He found it strange that the only thing he saw out of these people were their horns and eyes. The horns in the sun light gave off a onyx color. The eyes were just like T'gora's. The only difference between the men and women were that the men were several inches taller than the women.

T'gora led him to another tent. In it was Castiel, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and Dean. Two guards stood on each side of the flap. Dean raised his head to look at his brother.

"Sam?" The rest of the group looked up. Dean began standing then sat back down when he got a glare from one of the guards. T'gora spoke in her language and the guards eased. Dean again stood and walked to his brother.

"Thank the gods," the older Winchester said and hugged his brother. Sam hugged back. A cough made them break apart.

"Sorry to ruin your reunion and all but we have some business to discuss," T'gora said. Sam and Dean went back to join up with what was remaining of their group. The leader of these….these weird beings waited until the two brothers sat down.

"We'll escort your group out of the desert but we can't let the drow or demon go. We've kept away and plan to stay hidden," T'gora said.

"The hell lady?" Jo said.

"We cannot allow you to enter Haluraa with the intentions of seeking out Eden. My people have protected the ruins since before it was wiped out," the leader than pulled down her mask and lifted her hood off. Her face was like a cat's without the whiskers. T'gora's hair was light brown and contrasted with her ebony horns.

"I didn't always look like this. I was human once as well as all of the people I look after. My people and I are Haluraans. We're not please with summoners but we'll not kill you. It's just not our way." T'gora replaced her hood and mask.

"If you're Halruaans, why haven't you rebuilt your city and moved on so people won't be able to get to you?" Bobby asked. T'gora shifted her gaze to the black mage.

"Because mage our magic back fired when Eden destroyed it. We were well advance beyond our time. We could create anything. Eden provided for us. Protected us. I proceeded over the temple. She heard the call of the six summoners who came to us. One of them being a Winchester," a snort came out of her nose. "He the only good one out of the bunch. That's why I'm not throwing you out in the desert and leaving you."

"So any particular reason you're escorting us out of the desert?" Ellen asked glaring. T'gora's smile was hidden.

"I'll not have another incident like Haluraa again. So tell me dragon, why have you not changed back into you're true form? Yes I know what you all are," T'gora stated.

"None of your damn business tiefling," the amethyst dragon replied. 'Tiefling' being the word for creatures like T'gora and her people. T'gora let out a small laugh.

"You are a bunch of the weirdest ragtag group of ever met. An angel. A demon. An elf. A dragon. A half-drow. An half-dragon. And two humans." She paused for a moment. "Why do you seek Eden if you don't mind me asking?"

"To put Lucifer back into his cage," Castiel answered. T'gora hemmed then closed her eyes.

"Very well. If it's not for power but to save your continent than I've no objections taking you to Haluraa," the tiefling said. The group of six looked at each other. A minute ago the leader was going to escort them out of the Valley, now she was taking them to the very heart of magic.

"I do have to warn you though. Eden will not be so….persuaded into helping you. She may be the oldest of all the aeons but still thinks like a child," T'gora told them.

* * *

Two Days Later. On the Outskirts of Haluraa…..

On the outskirts of the ruined city, the group could tell that Haluraa did once in fact float in the sky. Cliffs jutted out of the ground and went in both directions as far as the group could see. T'gora personally escorted them to the ruins. When they left two days before, her people were packing and moving. Her people never stayed in place for more than three days.

"There should be a staircase somewhere around here," the Haluraan stated. "There were many staircases around the cliffs. In the old days the staircases led to docks that held the airships." The group moved closer and found one of the staircases. The first two steps the stairs were falling apart. The rest looked like they hadn't been touch by time expect they were cracked and jagged when the city fell.

"This is where I leave you," T'gora said taking a bow at the group.

"Can't you lead us to the temple?" Adam asked. The half-drow has seen the city from a far but hadn't actually been inside the city. The tiefling shook her head.

"I have to get back to my people and I no longer have the privilege to step into the Floating Gardens. I cannot enter the city. I wish you luck," with that the leader of Haluraans left.

"I'm sure were capable of finding it ourselves. How hard can it be to find a temple?" Crowley stated. "With help of our summoners I'm sure it'll be easy to find." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"What I don't get is why we're able to see them ruins?" Bobby asked.

"She's allowing us to see her," Jo said. Elves being more in tuned to nature than most creatures. "Haluraa is alive like any of us. It's…the city is….She's a living organism. A living structure." A grinding sound broke any more conversation. The group looked at the stairs as it straighten and fixed itself so it was walk-able.

"Holy sheep shit Batman!" Dean shouted. "And I know about sheep shit." Sam just shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Only you would know about that," the youngest Winchester said. The group started climbing the stairs single file for though the stairs themselves were sturdy, they were narrow. To the group's right was the cliff face and to their left was a railing that was made of magic. The only way they knew that there was a railing was that a stream of rainbow colors flowed up past them and upwards only to start over.

Dean, Sam, and Adam felt a calling. From whom they didn't know for it felt like several callings at once. Castiel felt something deep in his bones. Like he visited this place before. The angel along with the summoners heard singing.

"Do you any of you hear that?" Adam asked. Demon, elf, dragon, and the black mage looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby replied. "I hear nothing. Just the damn wind blowing." Dean along with Sam started humming it. For some weird reason they were compelled to do so. Though the two of them were slightly off key, Adam joined in completing the harmony.

"It's the summoner's song," Castiel answered. Crowley turned his gaze to him.

"And I suppose you hear it too?" the demon snorted. The angel didn't answer and felt the song deep in his old bones. When the group neared the top of the stairs they heard running water and birds chirping. As they gathered at the top, the group of eight took in the beautiful and crumpling structures. Suddenly a hologram popped in front of them. It look static-y and broken like an old television.

"Welcome t-t-t-travelers," said a woman's voice. It sounded like a old recording. The woman was dressed in white robes with black trim and wore a yellowed, wide brimmed hat. "Welcome to F-F-F-Floating Gardens of Eden." The recording static-ed out then came back.

"We hope t-t-t-t-that you enjoy your stay. If you wish for any guidance please l-l-l-let me know. Our Harvest Festival is in…" the recording stopped playing but the woman stood stock still waiting for them. For some weird reason the woman looked familiar as well as her voice.

"Where can we find the Temple of Eden?" Dean asked to the hologram. In replace of the woman came a map of the city. A plinking sound was in tuned with the blinking red dot.

"The T-T-T-Temple was founded by T-T-T-T'gora Von Drake in 1332, Year of the Sword and S-S-S-Stars. We get 13000 visitors each year to the Temple of Eden. Any more questions?" Obliviously this recording was made before the crashing of Haluraa. After not getting any answer the hologram reappeared.

"Please enjoy your s-s-s-stay at our Yellow Rose Inn. We hope that you enjoy your stay in Haluraa, the City of Wonders," the hologram shutdown. As the group looked on they came to believe why Haluraa was in fact called the Floating Gardens of Eden. Though the gardens haven't had any human touch to them, they still held beauty within the overgrown flowers and bushes. So the group that started out with three and turned out eight finally entered the legendary city of Haluraa.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Tiefling in D&D means half-human half-devil. T'gora and her people were transformed into what they are now. I'm only using tiefling as a means to what they are. The Yellow Rose Inn is a creation of my Dad's. He's a DM (Dungeon Master). 1332 is in the D&D 3rd Edition Supplement book by Thomas M. Reid _Shining South._ You can find Haluraa in there also.


	7. The Floating Gardens of Eden

**A/N:** Please read any previous disclaimers. Eden is an actual Guardian Force in FF8. From what I've seen she's only used in one Final Fantasy. The lyrics are arranged differently but the orginals belong to Kate Covington aka katethegreat19 on youtube. And I do realize that I spelled Halruaa wrong in the previous chapters. I'm not going to correct this so deal with it. All mistakes are mine considering I don't have a beta-reader.**

* * *

******

Chapter 7: Haluraa, the Floating Gardens of Eden. Eden.

The city seemed to repair itself just for them. The group supposed that it, Haluraa, had in fact wanted visitors. What they didn't notice was that the roads behind them would go back to their crumbling state. The buildings looked like they were about to crumble. The only thing keeping them from doing just that where the vines and branches from the gardens. Fiends had not invaded the city like most would assume from an abandon city. The silence put an eerie atmosphere on the group. The silence should have been filled with sounds of children laughing or adults discussing the weather or tourists taking in the sights. The once great city was sad in both state and emotionally.

Since the only member with a photographic memory seemed to be Joanna Beth, the elf led the way. They reached the temple or what they thought was the Temple of Eden. It was rather small and the statue that was dedicated to whatever aeon was here was eroded. The only thing that told them that it was a woman were the legs and feet. The statue use to hold something in her hands.

"This isn't it," Adam said. "A temple once to Siren, a long forgotten aeon."

"And how would you know that?" Crowley asked.

"Bahamut," Sam answered. "He's one of the oldest but younger than Eden." The group continued to the temple which there was no access to. The roof had caved in so there was no point in going in. They did find however another panel and activated it. The person projected was a man similarly dressed as the woman of the first hologram, but his hat was more of an orange color and the trim on his robe was blue.

"W-W-W-Welcome t-t-t-t-to S-S-S-Siren's T-Temple. I-I'm it's fonder Mathros Harpsinger. 1335. Year of the D-D-D-Dancing Boar. H-H-H-How may I-I-I-I help you?" the recording was almost hard to understand with all the glitches it was giving.

"Yes, um. Could you direct us to the Temple of Eden?" Dean said to the machine.

"C-C-C-Could you r-r-r-repeat t-t-t-that sir?" the man said. The recording stuttered then started it's introduction again. Jo pushed Dean aside and started messing with the controls on the panel. Nothing worked. The message the man gave was on repeat. The city of Haluraa obliviously didn't want them to find the Temple of Eden.

"Maybe you should visit the other aeons first," a small, girl's voice said behind them. The group turned to see a little girl with brown hair staring at them. She wore a blue Sunday dress and had a pink flower in her hair. The little girl giggled, covering her mouth and then vanished.

"Who in the Nine Hells was that?" Crowley growled.

"I don't know but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to visit the other temples," Castiel said shrugging his shoulders. Something about that little girl disturbed the angel greatly. Something was familiar about her but he couldn't put a finger one it.

The group of eight traveled through the city stopping long enough to each temple to pay their respects. Most of the aeons they visited none of the summoners knew about but knew their names. Only four of them they recognized and they already could summon these aeons. One they found was called Leviathan. The statue was missing a leather wing and part of its beak was chipped. Only half of the temple was still standing. The rest lay in a crumbling heap. The summon's garden was mostly water fountains. The sun was beginning to come down and even though they were in a city, that city lay in the desert. Deserts got colder at night.

"Y-Y-You can find t-t-t-the inns on Arbor Square Road. E-E-Enjoy the e-e-e-evenings festivies," the hologram at Leviathan's Temple smiled and turned into a map to show the way to the inns with pinging sounds. The group knew there would no festivies or lights. The only two that could see were Dean and Bobby. Bobby lit up his staff so he and Dean could see where the hell they were going. The sun set and Terra and Pandora rose into the sky. There were in Lunar Aliment, casting an ocean green glow down on them. A song lifted into the air and echoed off the empty buildings. This time everyone heard the song. A chorus of voices were singing it.

'_Look to the sky. Can you see the moon across the ocean. Coming close to us. We can hear the melody.'_

"What in Elthia's name?" Jo whispered.

'_Cry into the void. Let our voice become the hand that reaches out to you and leads, To our long lost memories.'_

"The summoner's call," whispered Sam.

'_Carry us home. We lost our way on roads ever weaving. Home, where darkness fades and hearts are ever believing.'_

The group came to a structure that seemed sturdy enough to keep them for the night. Crickets joined into the Summoner's Call.

'_Carry us home. We close our eyes and look to you ever dreaming. Find us, oh don't forget the child for whom you are grieving.'_

The song seemed a bit sad and joyous at the same time.

'_Voice that calls from there. And the footsteps of fallen angels becomes the beat, of our hearts so incomplete. Every night we bathe in the blue that washes over us and brings us to our knees. In this longing we believe.'_

Angel and demon stood guard on the first watch. Castiel looked out the window of the structure which by the looks of the place use to be a home.

'_Carry us home. We lost our way on roads ever weaving. Home, where darkness fades and hearts are ever believing.'_

Crowley, even being a demon, felt a bit of peace with the call.

'_Carry us home. We close our eyes and look to you ever dreaming. Find us, oh don't forget the child for whom you are grieving.'_

The song vibrated off the buildings and structures and sunk into the very floor and ground. The place was truly alive like Jo had said. A little girl's giggle echoed around them. She sounded really happy. Castiel and Crowley felt the happiness in the earth.

* * *

Next Morning…..

Dean jolted out of his dream by a poke in the face.

"What the hell?" he yelled. It was the little girl smiling at him. She giggled then vanished like yesterday. What the hell indeed. The home that he fell asleep in now looked like it was before the falling of Haluraa. No dust covered the furniture. No items scattered about. Everything was neat and the dinning table was set for dinner. The stairs in the room were intact and the second floor wasn't missing. At the table was a family happily eating their evening meal. A father, a mother and twins.

"Have you heard about the six summoners that visited the Temple of Eden today?" the father asked his wife.

"Yes. I don't think they should be allowed to the temple. I saw them today in the market. They had this evil vibe about them," the wife answered. One of the twins smiled.

"Not Mr. Winchester though," the girl said.

"Yeah," her twin said. "He asked about the other temples and gave each of us a topaz." The wife's face was vacant for a moment.

"Hun?" the husband asked worried. He let out a sigh. "Girls finish your supper then go up stairs and get ready for bed."

"Okay daddy," the first twin said. The mother just continued to stare into nothing. After the twins finished their meals they left the table and scrambled up stairs. The husband picked up his plate and his wife's and walked into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be here," a voice said behind Dean. The summoner jumped and turned around. It was the wife.

"Look lady I didn't want to be here in the first place," the summoner stated. The woman glared.

"What you're seeing is the past. The ghosts of Haluraa are meant to be at peace. You and your party should leave the city now," the wife growled.

"Wish we could but we need to see Eden," Dean answered. If looks could kill the summoner would be six feet under by now.

"Another power hungry son of a bitch. You do realize that your angel friend is just leading you on right?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"Your angel friend, Castiel, will eventually lead you to Michael. Once you've obtain Eden he's to led you to Michael so he can take you as his vessel," the woman answered. Dean looked confused. "That's how your father ended up. You don't remember your father acting strangly four years ago?" Dean did actually. On the farm back by Lawernce Wood, the summoner was attending the fields when his father came out of the house with a pack and started down the road. Dean had caught up with him and asked him where he was going.

"I'm going to find the demon that killed your mother," John's words echoed in his brain. Now that Dean thought about, his father's voice sort of sounded monotoned. The woman huffed again.

"Be gone summoner. We don't want you here," the woman vanished as Dean felt the ground shudder beneath him. The man's wife seemed to come back and suddenly started screaming. The husband rushed from the kitchen.

"Lea what's wrong?" he asked.

"Summoners! They'll use Eden…!" Her cries were cut short when it sounded like an earthquake and felt like one too. Outside the window a bright light consumed the background and Dean had to shield his eyes. He heard screaming and a loud anguished cry sounded above the screaming.

* * *

"DEAN!" The said summoner jolted awake once more. Sam was shaking him awake.

"Dean you alright? You were screaming," Sam said. Dean was visibly shaken.

"No Sam I'm not. I just dreamt Haluraa being destroyed. What makes you think I'm alright?" Sam paled at that. "Dude, the ghosts don't want us here and the city herself wants keep us. Go fucking figure." Dean let out shiver and walked outside. The rest of the party gathered their weapons and came out as well. All three summoners felt the call. It was stronger than it was yesterday. The problem was Dean could hear whispers. When he brought up the issue his party looked at him like he was nuts.

Eden's temple was more intact than the rest of the temples the party visited. The aeon's temple was in fact a garden. There was no structure that hailed to the summon. Only columns with vines and flowers wrapped around them. The group heard running water and noticed a river as they crossed over a bridge. Unlike most temples Eden's only had one statue. It was a woman with wings on her back and small ones on her head. Her hands were flat in prayer. Her fingers were longer than a human's. She wore a circlet on her head and wore a flowing gown. The vines that had overgrown on her made it look like she was wearing extra clothing. Several birds rested on the statue. As the group finished crossing the bridge a hologram of the woman when they first entered appeared.

"Welcome travelers. My name is T'gora Von Drake. I will be with you shortly as I'm in a meeting at the moment," the hologram smiled then shutdown. The panel was mostly intact but the garden had begun to claim it so using it was a wasted effort. The group knew that T'gora Von Drake never really got to say hello to the six summoners who came here all those thousands of years ago.

"You should leave," a teenaged girl's voice sounded behind them. They all turned to look at a blond teenager dressed in brown slacks and a dark blue tunic. She wore a head band to keep her bang out of her hair. Her eyes though were an icy blue.

"I don't like summoners on my grounds. The rest of you can stay but the summoners will have to leave," the girl said while shifting to one foot and placing a hand on her hip. A feeling over dread came over the summoners. Her voice was cutting them to the bone and it felt like they had been slapped.

"We're just trying….." Sam started

"You say something tainted half-breed?" Eden was rude indeed. Crowley snorted out a laugh. Ellen smacked him up across the head.

"Not another word demon," the dragon said. Eden was all over him like white on rice.

"You're a demon? Really?" she sounded really fascinated. The summon going around him, looking at him from head to toe.

"Yes, and I'd mind if you stop prancing around like a bunny on a sugar high," Crowley said irritably. Eden huffed then shifted her gaze to Castiel. Her eyes widen and a huge grin came over her face. In a flash she was standing by the angel and hugging him. She rubbed her face on his arm.

"Oh Cassie. I've missed you," she said. "Not that you remember me or anything. How's Michael?" The angel looked rather confused. Castiel was over nine hundred years old but he never remembered a time he met Eden.

"Uh, he's found a new vessel if that's what you're wondering?" the angel tried to sound like he knew the summon.

"He's gone through what; three now? Or is it two?" Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"Apparently we're not welcomed," Adam spoke for the summoners. "Never wanted a stubborn summon anyway." With that the half-drow left. He knew his way out and frankly he saw what he needed to see. Eden glared at him and then stuck out her tongue.

"Didn't want a stupid half-breed for a master anyways," the summon glared at Adam's retreating back.

"Eden we need your help," Castiel spoke. "Michael needs your help." Eden pricked up at the angel.

"Really? Then why hasn't he talked me at my other temple?" Again the Winchester brothers exchanged looks.

"There's another temple? And you forgot to mention this to us why Cas?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"That one's a little harder to get to without the control of an airship," the angel answered. "We lacked the fundage to get one."

"Airships? I love airships and the sounds they make," Eden said as she spread her arms out and started going around like an airship and making noises to go along with her flight. What puzzled the Winchesters more was the fact that Eden still existed. Maybe do to the fact that Eden was the first and strongest is the reason why she hadn't faded.

"Listen, Eden. Michael wants you….." Castiel tried again to talk to the aeon but Eden kept going on in her airship mode. She stopped in front of Sam and Dean and glared at them.

"I told you to leave! Now leave!" The summon waved an arm at them and the Winchester brothers flew backwards into a column. Before they could fall to the ground the vines around the column wrapped around them tightly. Both grunted in pain at that.

"Dean! Samuel!" Castiel rushed at them but was tripped by the vines on the cobble stones. Eden was giggle, then she screamed as a black haired man leapt at her. Adam had come back and summoned Bahamut.

"Leave my brothers alone!" yelled the half-drow. Eden pushed the King of Dragons off of her. He quickly transformed into his smaller dragon form. Bahamut roared.

"ENOUGH!" The very foundation shook toppling everyone to the ground. The voice echoed into the distance. Everyone turned to look at the little girl who was holding the hand of T'gora Von Drake. The tall creature made the little girl look like a infant.

"No more fighting," the little girl said as tears came down her face. T'gora just smiled sadly.

"I thought you weren't allowed in Haluraa," Ellen spoke ignoring the fact that Dean and Sam were still tied up. The creature sighed.

"Haluraa and I are the same. I guide travelers to her with hopes that someday that kind summoners will take Eden away from this place," T'gora said.

"Traitor. I don't want to leave," Eden snorted. T'gora looked at her like a mother would her child.

"Haven't you been lonely long enough?" the Haluraan stated. "Haluraa is dying. It has for quiet some time. It's time that you explored the world Eden." The ground shook again. The little girl at T'gora's side clutched the Haluraan's hand.

"Eden please let go of your hate. Dean and Sam are kind summoners. All they want to do is what's best for their continent. I have seen into their hearts," T'gora said. Eden's face softened.

"But I don't want to leave you all alone," the summon said. T'gora shook her head and she reverted back to her human form.

"I'm never alone Eden. I've taken care of you and the city long enough. It's time that you moved on from this place," the temple guardian said as the ground shook again. The vines that held Dean and Sam in place dropped them. Eden clutched her hands then spread them open. In her open palms were two half pearls. The summon walked over to them and handed them the pearls.

"Sorry I was so mean to you," the aeon apologized. Dean got up and gently took his half. Sam followed suit. Adam dismissed Bahamut. The ground shook again. Eden looked at T'gora.

"You must leave quickly. I can only hold the city together long enough," the Haluraan said strained. She was clutching her chest. Eden grapped both Dean and Sam's hands and started running to the back of the garden.

"Quickly. I know where an airship is," the summon said. The group quickly got up and followed the summon. They came to the back and find a cliff face that went down to the ocean. A staircase was along the cliff face. The followed the summon down the stairs that led to a cave. A large cave. An old looking airship stood docked at it.

"Hurry," the summon said. They all felt the ground shaking more and the rocks from the ceiling. The group dodged and weaved until they reached the airship. Eden vanished as soon as she entered. Dean seemed to know the layout and went quickly to the main control room. His mind was going a million miles a hour. Things like how operate the ship flashed through is mind.

"Sam check the engine. Ellen pull that lever over there…." The summoner was rushing orders at them. He hit the panel. The machine stuttered. Sam came up and looked like he was working on the panel on the engine. Bobby was down there with him and used his magic to get the fire started. This airship was powered by magic. This wasn't like the ones they knew were the other airships now a days were powered by steam. The engine stuttered and then came to life. Dean was quickly getting the ship up into the air and out of the dock.

"Come on. Move faster," he whispered. At that the airship move quickly through the air and out of the cave just as it collapsed behind them. Dust, dirt and rocks came after them but fell short of actually reaching them. The airship came out of the dust cloud. Chugging along.

"What the situation down in the engine room?" Dean asked into the panel. Sam looked at the panel.

"Alright so far. It seems that what magic was left powered the panels. Bobby figured the airship ran by magic pretty quickly," Sam answered. The group heard flapping and on the sides of the airship were cloth wings. It caught air and glided like a bird. Dean was at the controls.

"Dean," Castiel whispered. The summoner took a glance at the angel.

"What…" Before he could get a word out bright light blinded him and a high pinched sound made him collapse. He passed out and Castiel was maning the airship. Dean didn't get to see if the rest of his party was alright. The rest of the party were staring into space and not moving.

"I'm sorry Dean," the angel whispered as he guided the Airship Aurora to their next destination; the Place Between Heaven and Hell.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Reviews are loved. I don't remember if there is an actually place called Place Between Heaven and Hell in the Final Fantasy series. I think it's in FF9.


	8. Michael Dragon's Den

**A/N:** Just so you know I was going to make this chapter and one more to end this story but I decided that like most Final Fantasies they usually put a background story for each playable character. So that's what I intend to do before the party goes off on the final battle. Again this story is un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Final Fantasy series or Supernatural I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fics.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Michael. Dragon's Den.**

Dean's head felt like it was going to explode any second. Light was far too bright. Sound made the blood in his head pound. All the other senses were okay but light and sound were horrible. What the summoner did know was that he was comfortable or laying on something that was comfortable.

'_Where am I?'_ was the first thought that ran through the young summoner's mind. The next was; _'Where's Sam?'_

"Where's Sam?" Dean voiced. He felt the bed dip as new weight was added.

"He is alright," said the voice that made Dean's eyes pop open. Sitting next to him on the edge of the mattress was none other than John Winchester.

"Dad?" Dean's mouth suddenly felt really dry as John lifted his gaze to him.

"I know son. It's been four years and I'm sorry I put you through that," his father replied. Something was wrong with his father's voice. It sounded sort of strained. Like John only had a few minutes left to live.

"Dad what's going….." Dean paused for a second trying to collect his memories. His mind flashed to a more recent one with a Haluraan ghost. "You're not my father, Michael. So stop pretending to be him." John gaze turned to him.

"You figured it out," it was more of a statement not a question.

"You can thank a ghost for that," Dean snorted. Michael smiled.

"Then you should know my question," the archangel said. The summoner just glared.

"Answer's no angel dick," the young summoner was bold indeed. Michael hemmed.

"You haven't even heard on what I have to offer," the archangel stated. "Just hear me out first." Dean said nothing.

"I'm asking you to be my vessel _after_ you put Lucifer in a cage. I'll let your father and brother go but in return after you put my brother away you'll return here. Alone," Michael stated. Dean waited for the archangel riding his father to continue. "You're brother, father and Castiel will be well taken care of. I'm only…." Dean held up his hand to stop the archangel.

"Fine, but you erase Sam's memories of me. Make so he never had a brother. I want them to permanent so he doesn't have a chance of remembering," Dean said. "Just him and my dad alright?" Michael nodded.

"Understandable," the archangel simply said. "I'll await your return then." The archangel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and before the summoner could blink he was lying on a cot in a spare room on the airship he was just flying. The summoner groaned out his protest of his migraine.

* * *

"Dean!" the young summoner heard his brother's voice. Dean visibly winced.

"Not so loud Sammy," the elder Winchester stated placing a hand over his eyes to block out the light.

"Sorry. You just got me worried is all. You passed out at the wheel and Cas had to take over," the younger brother stated. Dean opened his eyes, squinting to look at his brother.

"Not hard to figure out the controls," Dean whispered. Damn migraine. The summoner felt a little guilty though. He did make a deal after all and he didn't have much time to spend with his brother. It'll be a little after putting Lucifer in his cage but still.

"Hey, uh could you get me a glass of water?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Sam replied and stood up. The door to the cabin opened letting the light in, making Dean close his eyes.

"Oh, about time sleeping beauty," it was Jo's voice. Dean groaned and put a hand to his eyes. Sam came back after thoroughly washing out a dust covered glass and filling it.

"He's got a headache," Sam stated.

"I would too if I hit my head on a thick ass wooden floor," the elf stated. "You just collapsed to the floor."

"How long have I been out?"

"Long enough for us to make a pit stop at some place Cas took us and get supplies," she paused then continued from the look on Dean's face, "about two days."

'_Figures,' _Dean thought, took the glass from Sam and drank from it. A loud, high pitched screech made all three run outside. Beside the airship was a long wyrm. It's leather wings barely missing the sides. Apparently there were fiends with wings. Dean rushed to the controls and completely forgetting his headache.

"We got any weapons on this thing?" he shouted. Dean didn't have time to check if the airship did in fact have weapons. The flying wyrm rammed right into the side making everyone fall over as the ship listed. The summoner tried to right the airship so they wouldn't list right into the ocean.

"Come on! There's gotta…."

"Self Defense Mechanisms Activated. Auto-pilot engaged," a female computer's voice stated. At the tip of the airship a circle of magic appeared. It engulfed the ship, transforming it.

"What the heeeeeellllllllllllll!" Dean yelled as the ship transformed into larger form. Accommodating the weapons that now appeared on the sides. The ship rocked as it fired with magic bolts of energy shot at the wyrm. The fiend screeched in pain and rammed the airship again. The creature rammed right into the shields that it put. It still rocked the ship.

"Ain't no way in hell I'm going to be some fiend's lunch!" Adam shouted as he emerged from below deck. "Bahamut I call for you!" Sam quickly got to his feet.

"The Thunder God Ramuh!" the half-dragon shouted. Dean had to make sure that someone was in control of the ship. Just like their statues the aeons came out in their full form_. _

Dean was trying to pay attention on where the airship was going. They were approaching land.

"Now entering States Continent Air Space," the computer told him. Again the wyrm slammed into the airship. A clap of thunder was heard and the smell of ozone hit everyone nostrils. The flying fiend screeched as the lighting hit it. The ship rocked again as it fired it's cannons. There was a twang of a bow string in the air and knives being thrown. The wyrm suddenly had better ideas for the ship. It rammed again into the ship then took a nose dive.

The entire party (including the amethyst dragon) wished the Ellen could go into her real form. The airship suddenly jarred upward and almost tumbled forward. The flying fiend came up the other side and rammed the airship. The ship listed, nearing the tree tops of a nearby forest.

"Shields at 14 percent. Losing altitude. Auto-pilot disengaged." Dean had enough time to take control before the fiend rammed against the shields, making them disappear. The flying wyrm screeched and rammed them right into the trees. Everything went dark after that. The fiend roared at the loss of a meal and slithered away in the sky.

* * *

Dean woke up with a groan. He was several yards away from the airship which was smoking in places. When they crashed, the airship had skidded and laid against several uprooted trees on its side. Dean got up and moved towards the ship. Airship Aurora was still in its battle mode. The summoner looked for his party. He found Castiel setting up a small camp. Ellen was laying on her back unconscious. Crowley was looking through the debris to see if anything would be useful.

"I was about to go looking for you," Sam said behind him. Dean smirked.

"Oh you don't have to worry Sammy. I can take care of myself," the summoner turned to Castiel. "Where's everyone else?" The angel looked up from what he was doing.

"Robert is out looking for Joanna Beth and Adam," the ex-knight replied. Castiel went back to starting a fire. Crowley came back with supplies from the ship.

"Make yourself useful and go help Robert," the white mage said, irritation clear in his voice. Dean rolled his eyes at the demon and went searching for his sword first then went to helping the black mage. The summoner walked until the fire was out of his sight. He heard grumbling.

"Damn. Fucking. Fiends," it was Jo. Dean stepped into the small clearing when a wolf fiend smacked hard against the tree next to him. It yelped then ran off, whimpering. The elf looked really pissed off.

"Remind me never to piss you off," the summoner commented. Jo relaxed her features but still held her frown.

"Don't piss me off," she reminded him. So elves can have a sense of humor.

"Have you seen Adam?" Dean asked.

"No. Why would I go looking for my Underdark cousin?" She did have a point. Elves did not get along well with their drow cousins.

"Just askin'" Dean answered. Jo was looking around then turned her green eyes to him.

"I know where we are," she said simply. "Forest outside of Dragon's Den." Dean raised an eyebrow. The elf pointed further up the mountains.

"That's where most dragons live. Ellen use to own the Roadhouse up there," the blond explained. The summoner shrugged.

"We probably should go back now," Dean suggested. Jo gave a half-shrug then went in the direction that Dean came from. The summoner followed. When they got to the wreckage Bobby was there. Ellen was also awake.

"See ya found Jo," the black mage stated. Dean looked around. Adam was not with them.

"You didn't find Adam?" the summoner asked. Bobby shook his head.

"No, ya idjit. I thought maybe he'd be near the crash site," the mage answered. Ellen gave out a half-laugh.

"If my kin haven't found him first then the fiends got him," the amethyst dragon stated. Crowley let out a groan. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. Jo took a seat by the fire to warm her hands.

"Dragons patrol around here?" Castiel asked tilting his head. Ellen snorted.

"Not patrol. Smell. If they haven't smelled your fire or demon boy's scent or seen the crash than we have nothing to worry about. Which I'm doubting, 'cause we made a big bang," the dragon in human form said.

"And here's the welcoming party," Jo said not looking up. Several dragons, each a various color, stepped into the clearing. Crowley smacked his forehead and rubbed his face. One dragon, a green, stepped closer.

"It's not often we get crashing airships in our forest," he said.

"I doubt you get much humans up here," Crowley retorted. The green dragon bared his canines.

"So what are a half-breed, a demon, an angel, an elf, and two humans doing up here?" the leader asked pointing at each one but Ellen.

"We're sighting seeing. Obviously we didn't crash five hundred feet in a dense forest in the mountains," Crowley said sarcastically.

"Keep up the sarcasm demon and you'll find yourself back in hell that quick," the green stated. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. Castiel was starting to question his and his party's luck. Ellen gave out a deep sigh and stood. She brushed off the leaves on her ass.

"Look brother, we were just attacked by a flying wyrm. We hadn't planned on coming here," the amethyst dragon stated. The green turned his gaze to her.

"Ellen?" The amethyst smirked. "By Lord Bahamut it really is ya. And Jo?" The green looked over at the elf.

"How ya doing Davis?" the blond elf asked. Davis cracked a smile and the rest of the dragons relaxed.

"Okay now I'm confused," Sam said. Davis placed a hand over his forehead.

"Well, I'll be if isn't little Sammy," the dragon said. Sam got a look on his face that told the group that the half-dragon did in fact know this guy. Now Dean was confused.

"Ya want to share with the rest of the group Sam?" the summoner asked, a little annoyed.

"He's the one who took care of me when dad dropped me off," the half-dragon explained. Davis shook his head, still smiling.

"So this is your older brother huh? Well, any family of Sam's is family to the dragons," the green said and proceeded going over to Dean, curling his arm around the summoner, and giving him a noogie. The summoner tried pushing the dragon off him. The thing about dragons, no matter if they're in human form or not, they're strong as the mountains they live in.

"Dude, could you get off me?" Dean said still struggling. Davis grinned and then let go.

"Guess that makes you my nephew huh?" Dean's expression clearly said 'are you serious?'.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" a female voice coughed near the airship. They all turned to look at a Shadow Dancer. The voice was T'gora Von Drake. She was human but the horns from her other form stayed.

"Don't get your panties in a knot," the Haluraan took a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh.

"What in the Nine Hells? I thought you died!" Dean exclaimed. She grinned.

"Ya can't kill me that easily. When the city collapsed, I took the remaining power left and here I am," the Shadow Dancer said.

"Yeah but," Sam stammered.

"Yabbits make dust bunnies. Yes I said I was part of the city but I was not once. I'm old but come on I haven't left the desert in forever. I needed adventure and thanks to you guys I'll get that," the Haluraan said.

"What in the name of Bahamut are you?" Davis growled. T'gora blinked and brushed the dust on her robe.

"I'm a Haluraan. I'm also a Shadow Dancer and a blue mage," the Shadow Dancer replied. Everyone was confused and T'gora let out a sigh. "A blue mage is a mix between a white mage and a black. Blue mages are also fighters." The Haluraan pulled her whip from her belt.

"Alright I'm a bit confused. How the hell did you get on the airship when Haluraa was falling apart?" Ellen asked. T'gora blinked at her.

"Quiet simple really," the blue mage pulled out a brimestone colored rock. "It's my airship after all. Do you really think that the self-defense mechanisms would have come on by themselves after it hasn't been used in thousands of years?" T'gora then looked at Davis.

"You know the dragons in the old days would've invited us to tea or coffee. Not that I'm saying you're rude or anything. Just a suggestion," the blue mage stated.

* * *

Few minutes and a talk with the Council Elders later…

"I didn't know that there were any Haluraans left," Davis said. He was just about as old as T'gora, having been alive when Haluraan crashed from the sky.

"Oh there are. Just about thirty to forty of us left. Eden killed many of us but most of us escaped," the blue mage stated over a drink of the famous strong ale called Dragoon Bliss.

"Eden? I thought she was just a legend?" a youth asked. T'gora took a sip of her ale.

"Oh she's real. I resided….." The conversation continued throughout the Mountain High Tavern.

Meanwhile with the party of seven were huddled in the corner of the said tavern. They were discussing on their next plan of action.

"We can't very well just storm Lucy's castle. That's suicide right there," Dean stated. "We barely made it out with the help of Crowley and Bobby."

"Why don't we ask for some dragon help? They're better in their dragon form and demons would have a hard time attacking them," Bobby suggested. Sam shook his head.

"No. They wouldn't spare any," he was talking about the Council. "Besides dragons are a peaceful race. They rarely get involved with human affairs. Unless Lucifer attends to attack them, they won't interfere."

"And I doubt dear Lucifer would want a bunch of angry dragons on his ass," Crowley put in.

"Well, maybe we could me as bait," Sam suggested. They all turned to him. "He wants me as his vessel. Maybe we can draw him out using me." The group discussed the plan for a hour then decided to climb the stairs to the bedrooms to rest.

* * *

The next morning…

"We pulled your airship into the shop. I must say that you have a unique piece of work," Davis said over breakfast. T'gora smiled.

"I designed her that way," the blue mage stated. "Runs on magic instead of coal." Davis raised an eyebrow.

"We don't use coal power anymore. Steam is the new rave. But the thought of using magic…." the dragon trailed off.

"Wasn't the airship we took in Esther run by magic?" Dean whispered.

"Yes to some degree," answered Castiel. "It has to be consistently run by the magi. That's why most airships use steam instead. Doesn't wear out the mage." T'gora huffed at that.

"It's not hard. Put a continuous fire rune on the engine and there ya go," the Haluraan stated. Everyone gave her a confused look. "You're kidding right? Oh dear Lord. Have the ancient runes been forgotten already?" The Shadow Dancer gave out a sigh.

"It's like an elf said to get a bowstring not a g…." T'gora looked at all their faces, "never mind." The Haluraan was about to explain about the person the elf asked to get the bowstring not knowing the difference between the g-string and bow but put it off as a 'never mind' because of the parties expressions. Davis cleared his throat to get their attentions.

"While the airship is being repaired why don't ya explore the Dragon's Den? Meet some of the locals? Catch up on old times?" the dragon pointed the last sentence at Ellen, Sam and Jo. The amethyst dragon just glared.

"If I wanted to be securitized I would have stayed," Ellen stated and stormed off. Davis blinked in confusion.

"What's eating her?" the green dragon asked.

"She can't get back into her dragon form," T'gora stated while scratching at the base of her right horn. Davis nodded in understanding. Dragons who lost their true form usually lost a piece of themselves.

"So who cursed her?" T'gora shrugged at that.

"No clue. You'll have to ask her," the Haluraan stated before going to inspect her ship.

* * *

**A/N2:** Hope you enjoyed that and sorry it's a bit delayed...Writer's Block sucks ass. I always ask but usually none of you ever do; review please?


	9. Garden of the Gods

**A/N:** Another chapter to the Final Fantasy story. Enjoy XD

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **Garden of the Gods**

Sam introduced his brother to some old friends. Of course Dean felt like a rice grain since some of them were in dragon form. A young gold just grinned at the elder summoner's skittishness. Dean just glared at his brother.

"Why do you have to introduce me to ever single dragon?" Sam gave his brother a look.

"I'm not. Just some really good guys, er….dragons. So they don't eat you," Sam grinned at the last sentence. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," the summoner commented. A bronze dragon behind them snorted as T'gora came up to them.

"Yo, airship's repaired," T'gora raised an eyebrow at the bronze. "The Nine Hells your problem?" The dragon humpfed and walked away. The Shadow Dancer just shook her head.

"Whatever," the blue mage stated while waving a hand at them. "Jealousy will get them nowhere." T'gora scratched between her horns.

"The sooner we head to the Garden of the Gods the better off we'll be," the Haluraan stated. Dean and Sam exchanged looks. T'gora switched her gaze back and forth between the both of them. "You've never heard of the Garden of the Gods?"

"Uh, no. If we'd heard of it we wouldn't have these confused looks on our faces," Dean retorted. The Shadow Dancer frowned.

"It's where we'll get our army to storm Lucy's castle. The Garden of the Gods was the sister city of Haluraa. It's here on the States Continent, though it liked to be near the Rocky Hills," the blue mage explained. Sam looked at his brother than at the Haluraan.

"Uh, you mean the Rocky Mountains right?" the summoner asked. Again T'gora frowned.

"No. Rocky Mountains? Is that somewhere on the Asia Continent?" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. The blue mage had been stuck in the desert for so long that she was out of tune with the world. Sam gave a sigh.

"The Rocky Hills became the Rocky Mountains," the younger summoner explained. T'gora blinked and finally got it.

"Oh," she simply said.

* * *

Airship Aurora….

"Welcome back Lady Von Drake," the computer's hologram was a full fledged humanoid rather than speaking through a panel. The woman hologram bowed to the Shadow Dancer.

"Hey, Aurora. How's it been?" T'gora asked. The hologram smiled. Everyone in the party was now confused.

"It has been too long M'lady," the airship answered.

"Okay she wasn't doing that when I was piloting," Dean huffed. T'gora smirked.

"Well, part of her processor was damaged. Aurora is an AI, Artificial Intelligence," the Haluraan explained. "She's sat for so long that some of the wires were cut off by rats or whatever creature that likes the taste of copper and metal." That had Sam and Dean paling. T'gora raised an eyebrow.

"I would have gotten you to Esther Providence if that was your intended destination," Aurora stated. The Haluraan turned to her AI.

"That small town?" The AI brushed her fingers through brown strands of her hair.

"Now it's much larger than Haluraa Lady Von Drake. I hacked into the computer systems of Serenity City. Though I don't understand why they made Esther into a tree shape," the airship explained. T'gora rolled her eyes at the look on the Winchesters' faces. The Haluraan turned to the other members of their party.

"Ellen would you like to pilot Aurora?" The amethyst dragon blinked her confusion.

"I…I've never piloted an airship before," the dragon stated. The AI smiled at her.

"It's nothing to it. It's like steering a boat," the airship explained. "I'll walk you through it." Dean looked confused at the Haluraan.

"What? Aurora likes when a different person learns her controls," the Shadow Dancer explained.

* * *

Rocky Mountains. Near the Garden of the Gods….

"Holy sheep shit Batman!" Dean exclaimed. They could see the lush rock formations, plants, and water fixtures from their distance in the sky. T'gora beamed at Haluraa's sister city Serenity. Serenity much like the Floating Gardens did in fact float in the sky. At the time when Eden disrupted the magic flow, the Garden of the Gods was docked, so the city suffered little damage. Also unlike Haluraa, Serenity was still a functioning city. The people of Serenity had built their airship docks on stone towers since the ones below could no longer be accessed.

T'gora steered Aurora, after giving some false information, and docked on a dock closest to the mountains. Aurora bowed and locked the computer so no one could access her. The only way to unlock Aurora's computer was through T'gora. Like in Esther an elf was the ticket holder and greeter. Raganrok Inc. liked to hire elves for their greeters because they were neutral on anything.

"Welcome to the Garden of the Gods also known as Serenity City," a brunette female greeted the group as they departed from the airship. She gasped and looked frightened at the sight of the Haluraan. T'gora just raised an eyebrow.

"What? You never seen a half-dragon before?" T'gora asked and lied at the same time. The elf was gaping like a fish. She quickly closed her mouth and bowed.

"My apologies. I meant no disrespect," like most elves; for I do say most for Jo didn't wear beads or feathers; the female's beads jingled with her sudden movement. Jo rolled her eyes at this. The elf quickly collected her composure and got up from her bow.

"If you're staying the night at one of our inns please let me know and I'll arrange a night's stay," the elf smiled. T'gora smirked at that. Several minutes later the group of eight were sitting in the Inner Light Tavern. The Haluraan was looking down at a dusty looking panel, similar in ways to the Haluraa panels.

"Oh, that thing don't work. Hasn't worked since the Time of Troubles," the innkeeper said from the bar. T'gora just shrugged and walked back to the group's table. Dean was enjoying an ale. Castiel was looking at his drink with curiosity. Sam wrinkled his nose at the smell when he sniffed his brother's drink.

"You're seriously going to drink that piss?" Sam asked. Dean sniffed his drink, shrugged, and took a long swallow. Castiel raised an eyebrow and took Dean's cup. The angel looked at the contents and then sniffed it.

"It doesn't smell like urine. It smells like hobs and grapes. A bit of water and a little bit of vinegar as well," the ex-knight stated. Crowley covered his eyes. T'gora pinched the bridge of her nose. Bobby faced palmed. Ellen was in the same boat with Sam.

"I don't understand how you humans drink that crap," the dragon stated.

"We don't understand how you dragons drink whatever you call that redish liquid that smells like sheep's shit wine," Crowley countered. Ellen glared.

"We don't make it. The elves do," the amethyst dragon replied.

"Doesn't mean we drink it," a rowdy elf called from across the room and the entire tavern filled with laughter. T'gora rubbed her face.

"See this is one of the reasons why my people stuck to the desert," the Haluraan stated. "Fighting over something as crazy as what a drink smells like."

"Hey, we didn't start it. Sammy did," Dean said. The Shadow Dancer glared.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it," T'gora growled. The Haluraan scratched at her left horn. Her gaze swept across the table.

"Where's Bobby?" the blue mage asked.

* * *

With Bobby…

Robert Singer was born and raised in Serenity. The reason he traveled away from it was because of wonderlust. He could never really sit still long enough and practicing the black arts helped ease some of the unsteadiness.

The black mage was standing in front of his old home. The sign above the large yard said Singer Salvage. Before he became a black mage, Bobby was a mechanic for airships. He still like to tinker with the floating ships now and then.

Bobby walked to the gate that he closed off years ago. The mage put in the key he kept in his pocket and opened the iron barrier. It creaked at the misuse of being left alone for so long. The black mage sighed and breathed in the air that surrounded the airship yard. He walked to the middle of the yard to see the house still intact after those many years.

The black mage went into the house. He went down to the basement. Bobby knew about the army T'gora was taking about. His family had been guarding the entrance to 'beasts' for centuries. On the iron clad door was a large tree.

Bobby didn't realize that the Haluraan followed his scent. T'gora had also known where the entrance was or where it use to be. The treeants, for that was what the army was, were a bunch of dormant trees who could think for themselves.

"Surprising that all those years ago your ancestors decided that building an airship salvage yard would cover the entrance to….." T'gora paused for a moment. "….the 'beasts'." Bobby turned to glare at the blue mage.

"The Nine Hells you doing here?" the black mage snarled. T'gora's expression was blank and she scratched at her left horn.

"I helped built the sanctuary," T'gora's eyes seemed to dull and fade into the distance. "Though I'm afraid I'll have to stay." Her voice sounded distance as well.

"T'gora?" Bobby questioned. The horned Haluraan said nothing and that's when the black mage heard the rumbling. He felt it beneath his toes.

"Nothing to worry about," the blue mage stated. Somewhere in the yard scraps and parts of airships came crashing as the ground slid open in the distance.

* * *

Crowley had just come out of the Inner Light when his sharp hearing heard the crashing of airship parts. That annoyed him to no end. The scrapping and grinding of metal against metal annoyed the demon's ears. The demon white mage looked over in the direction of the noise and started walking in that direction. No doubt that it was the stupid blue mage getting into trouble. Sam and Ellen heard the noise and decided to follow the demon as well. Dean and Jo looked at each other and soon followed.

T'gora and Bobby looked down the grand stairs. It led down into beyond either mage's vision. The Haluraan started walking down while the black mage made a ball of flame to light their way. The walls around them were damp with moss and cobwebs.

"Watch your step. There are traps in place," stated the blue mage who just kept walking. The stairs suddenly came to a stop and the floor went down a dark corridor. Along the walls were alcoves with statues. Cobwebbed covered statues. Bobby recognized some of them from the Temple of Eden in Haluraa. As they walked slowly T'gora pointed at the walls where torch racks were. The black mage complied and lit them.

"How are we going to get them to the surface?" Bobby asked. T'gora didn't reply. A hour later after following T'gora's route the mages came to a circular room. All a long the walls were statues. Bobby saw the path went straight to the middle of the room. Down in the pit that surrounded them were large trees. Full lush trees. A round opening in the ceiling was bringing in the sunlight for them. The black mage noticed that on the floor was a glowing blue light. Bobby then realized that it wasn't light but water.

T'gora crept towards the center. The black mage leapt back as the bridge that led to the center slid away from him. A panel slowly came out of the floor where the blue mage was standing. But it wasn't a panel in fact it was a sword. The blade curved with the actual blade being black. There was writing on it but Bobby couldn't make it out. The hilt was a clothed in red and a sash hung down. The black mage looked at T'gora's face and saw a sad smile upon it.

"Odin my friend I have come to ask you to help my companions in this time of need. This land is plagued by an evil and must be returned to it's people. Command your army like you once did in the days of old," the blue mage grabbed the hilt of Zantetsuken and took it from its pedestal. T'gora turned towards Bobby.

"Make sure Dean gets this!" the last Haluraan shouted and threw the blade. Zantelsuken clattered a few feet from the black mage. The room started to shake and a couple statues came crashing into the pit below. The temple to Odin was coming down on their heads.

Bobby Singer came sputtering as dust followed behind him just as he was coming out of the entrance of the sanctuary. He used Zantelsuken to lean against and coughed whatever was left in his lungs. The rest of the party came and looked at the collapsed temple.

"Where's T'gora?" Jo asked looking around for the blue mage. Bobby shook his head.

"She didn't make it. She sacrificed herself to get this," the black mage held out Zantelsuken. He gestured for Dean to take it. The summoner grabbed it and held it high for everyone to see.

"Odin," he and Sam whispered. Crowley's eyes widen and then pinched to bridge of his nose.

"Damn that annoying Haluraan. She knew that it would take an army to get into Lucy's castle. The only one who can command such an army was the god Odin," the demon explained.

"Wait what? Odin is a god?" Ellen asked.

"And a summon. He commanded the armies against Lucifer the first time," Sam stated. "He and Michael defeated Lucifer and brought peace to this land. Odin didn't wish to be disturbed and was sealed by the archangel."

"And Michael ruled this land with peace until Lucifer regained his powers and overthrew him," Crowley finished explaining. "I was there when old Lucy did it. I was his right hand man. That is until…."

"Until he made you put that curse on me. That would explain why you turned white mage," the amethyst dragon replied. The demon glared.

"I don't like doing other people's dirty work. And it wasn't Lucy who made me do it. It was Lilith. Thought it would be fun to mess with dragons. I don't really like dragons. Can't clean up after themselves," the white mage said.

"And we don't like demons who always make a mess of things," Ellen retorted.

"For mortals you're all very noisy." Everyone turned to Dean. He had Zantelsuken strapped to his back. A strange glow came from his eyes. A bored expression graced the summoner's face.

"As pre of T'gora's request I'll help you. But on the condition that I'll be not disturbed for a good…say ten thousand years after this," the god Odin spoke. "And when you see Michael tell that asshole he's not getting anymore help from me."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Sorry for the chapter being so short. It'll be longer than this next time.

_Next time:_ The adventure starts coming to a close when the party storms Lucifer's castle with Odin by their side.


End file.
